Royal Revenge - Before Story
by Fro Nekota
Summary: A prequel of Royal Revenge… Between now and past, he, in elevent years…
1. Part 1

Suara langkah kaki bergema di antara dinding goa ketika seseorang berjalan dengan langkah beratnya. Seseorang itu bertubuh tinggi tegap, dengan surai merah jabrik menghiasi kepalanya. Jubah panjang berbulu merah yang dikenakannya berkibar pelan mengikuti gerakan kakinya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak ke atas, lalu menggaruk rambutnya malas seraya ia menguap lebar.

[Bos, kau sudah kembali!] suara nyaring terdengar menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki ruangan goa yang cukup besar. Batu-batu kristal terlihat cantik berkilauan menghiasi rumahnya di sekitar lantai dan dinding goa.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu menguap lagi setelah tahu siapa yang sudah mengajaknya bicara. "Hmm… dimana bocah itu?" tanyanya.

Dua rubah kecil berbeda warna itu memekik kembali dengan senang menyambut kepulangan tuannya. Yuki, ialah rubah yang berukuran lebih besar berbulu biru keputihan, dengan dua ekor di belakang tubuhnya, sedang yang satunya Ruki, berbulu biru kelam kehitaman dan hanya memiliki satu ekor.

[Naruto-sama sedang pergi berlatih lagi seperti biasa.] Yuki memekik menjawabnya, dua ekor dibelakang tubuhnya bergerak-gerak menyamai moodnya yang sedang bagus. Orang lain mungkin hanya akan mendengar suara pekikan dari seekor rubah, berbeda dengan pemuda berambut merah itu yang bisa berbicara langsung secara normal dengan para monster.

"Lagi? Heh, bocah itu rajin sekali." Pemuda berambut merah itu berkata. "Aku mengantuk, bangunkan aku kalo bocah itu sudah kembali." Ucapnya yang lalu merubah tubuhnya ke wujud aslinya. Tubuh tegap berkaki dua itu segera digantikan dengan tubuh rubah berkaki empat, kulit berganti bulu merah lebat. Lalu dari belakang tubuhnya muncul sembilan ekor panjang berbulu merah. Tubuh rubahnya yang tadinya hanya berukuran dua meter berubah menjadi bertambah besar dan besar hingga melebihi sepuluh meter. Rubah raksasa itu berjalan santai menuju tempat peristirahatannya di ruangan goa yang lebih dalam untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur.

[Baik, Kurama-dono!] dua rubah kecil itu memekik patuh sebelum pergi keluar membiarkan tuannya tertidur.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Wussh!_**

Hembusan angin cepat menerpa seorang pemuda yang kini bergerak cepat melewati pepohonan lebat. Surai pirang pendeknya pun berkibaran terkena hembusan angin.

 ** _Wuussh!—Wuuuuussssh!—Wuuuuuushhhh!—_** berlari cepat dengan sangat mudah melewati beberapa akar dan ranting raksasa. Ia lalu melirik tiga ekor monster kera yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Tiga monster itu berlari lebih cepat, tak kalah mengejarnya hingga tersisa hanya beberapa meter jarak di antara mereka.

Pemuda itu berlari melompati akar besar di depannya, lalu memusatkan chakra di kedua kakinya sebelum—"Hup!"—dia melompat dan berjalan tegak lurus ke atas pada batang pohon raksasa yang berdiri kokoh beberapa meter darinya.

Pemuda itu berlari cepat, tersenyum puas saat ia melirik ke bawah menemukan tiga monster itu mengikutinya dengan bodoh ke atas pohon. Dengan satu kunai di masing-masing tangannya, dia melompat. Memutar tubuhnya ke belakang hingga mengapung di udara. Monster itu pun terkejut saat mangsanya tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangan dan kini berada tepat di belakang tubuhnya.

Menyeringai, pemuda pirang itu mengayunkan kedua tangan berkunainya dengan cepat dan menyerang satu monster di depannya— ** _Krassh!—Krassh!—Wush!—_** api merah segera berkobar menyala melalui tebasan kunai itu hingga membakar monster tadi.

Tanpa mempedulikan erangan kesakitan dari sang monster, masih di tengah udara, pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya kembali ke depan, lalu menginjakkan kakinya dengan mantap di tubuh monster yang sudah ia kalahkan barusan. Menggunakannya sebagai pijakan, ia melompat ke depan, lalu menempelkan kakinya pada batang pohon tak jauh darinya sebelum melesat ke bawah dimana dua ekor monster lainnya juga sedang berlari menaiki pohon untuk menyerangnya.

 ** _SLASH!_**

Ia menebas kuat satu monster yang melesat ke arahnya, lalu segera memutar tubuhnya ke samping, menghindari tipis serangan monster satunya yang mengayunkan cakar tajam padanya. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya lagi, memposisikan diri untuk mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Namun belum sempat berpijak dengan mantap, seekor monster tiba-tiba muncul dari samping, ia pun terpaksa menunduk, lalu berguling di atas tanah ke depan beberapa kali untuk menghindari serangan itu. Monster keempat. Ia lupa ada empat monster yang mengejarnya tadi.

Segera berdiri di tempatnya. Ia menerjang lagi ke monster yang menyerangnya barusan. Serangan enteng barusan tak akan mampu mengalahkannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun latihan di hutan itu.

 ** _Slassh!—Slasshh!—Slasshh!_**

Ia menebas tangan dan kaki monster itu, lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghantamkan kakinya dengan kuat dan ** _—BUAGH!—_** monster itu terbanting keras menabrak batang pohon besar di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu segera melompat mundur saat melihat monster terakhir yang masih tersisa menyerang lagi dari atas. Mengambil ancang-ancang, pemuda pirang itu memutar kunai di kedua tangannya, sebelum memasukannya ke dalam kantong senjata.

Ia menyeringai. "Sekarang tinggal kita berdua, kera kecil." Ejeknya pada sang monster besar di depannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berduel?" tawarnya sebelum menerjang cepat ke depan.

Monster itu pun menggeram, memukul-mukul dua tinju besarnya ke dada sendiri layaknya gorilla yang sedang mengamuk, sebelum ia menerjang maju dan menghantamkan tinju besarnya pada pemuda pirang didepannya.

Pemuda pirang itu segera menangkisnya dengan lengan, lalu ** _—Buagh!—_** melayangkan pukulan masuk ke bawah dagu monster itu.

Hantaman keras itu segera memusingkan kesadaran sang monster. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sebelum menyerang lagi. Namun pemuda pirang itu lebih cepat, melayangkan tinju lainnya dan— ** _Bruakk!—_** mengenai telak topeng keras yang melindungi kepala monster hingga retak.

Tak memberi celah, pemuda itu segera menyerang lagi, melayangkan tinju beruntun pada titik vital monster itu dengan telak. Serangan terakhir, ia menarik lengan monster yang hendak menyerangnya, lalu mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mengangkat tubuh monster itu dan— ** _BUAGH!_** —membanting monster itu ke arah batang pohon dengan sangat keras.

Monster itu pun jera, tubuhnya merosot ke tanah dengan lunglai dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku menang lagi, teman." Ucap pemuda pirang melirik ke empat monster yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di sekelilingnya. Ia pun menyeringai puas. Kedua tangannya ditepuk-tepuk membersihkan debu dari tubuhnya.

Usai, pemuda pirang itu bergerak kembali menembus hutan. Ia berlari cepat melewati beberapa pepohonan besar hingga akhirnya terlihat secercah cahaya di balik semak-semak lebat. Tanpa ragu ia berlari melewatinya, satu tangannya refleks menutupi matanya untuk membiasakan diri dari cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan.

Ia berkedip beberapa kali hingga terbiasa. Lalu berjalan maju untuk menatap pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya. Hamparan luas hijau dan asri terpampang indah, terpisahkan oleh tebing tinggi yang merupakan tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Rerumputan hijau terhampar luas memenuhi dataran tebing itu.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan hingga paling sisian tebing. Menutup matanya, dan menarik napas panjang tuk menghirup udara sejuk di sana. Kedua tangannya direntangkan lebar sebelum ia dengan sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke hamparan tanah berumput di belakangnya. **_Brugh!_**

Manik sapphire kembali terlihat ketika ia membuka matanya, menatap lurus langit biru yang memayunginya. Debaran jantungnya yang tadinya cepat karena pertarungan barusan mulai melambat santai. Angin semilir berhembus menyejukkan menerpa tubuhnya. Membawakan hawa ngantuk pada pikirannya.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali memejamkan mata, lalu membiarkan dirinya terlelap di bawah alam sadarnya.

 **w**

 **u**

 **u**

 **s**

 **s**

 **s**

 **h**

 **!**

Ketika ia kembali membuka mata, ia menemukan dirinya tergeletak di tengah-tengah hutan. Dedaunan rindang pepohonan lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya, bukan hamparan luas langit biru yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia berkedip, mengusap wajahnya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu letih. Mengernyit menemukan telapak tangannya begitu kecil. Ia pun bangun untuk duduk. Meringis akan kekakuan tubuhnya seakan sudah tak digerakan dalam waktu yang lama.

Ia menoleh, melirik pemandangan pepohonan lebat yang ada di sekelilingnya. Lalu menunduk, melirik tubuh kecilnya yang sangat kucal dan letih. Rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat kotor dan berantakan, menutupi hampir seluruh punggungnya. Dua pipinya yang ditandai dengan tiga garis khas pun belepotan dengan tanah. Ia melirik lagi ke samping, dimana sebuah pedang sakral yang terbuat dari emas tergeletak tepat di samping tangannya.

Lalu, ia pun teringat, ketika ibunya… kedua orang tuanya sudah dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri…

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning!**

Setiap kalimat dalam cerita ini mengandung unsur masa lalu.

Kisah ini merupakan kelanjutan dari kejadian lampau sebelas tahun silam setelah pembantaian tragis anggota kerajaan (keluarga raja dan klan uchiha). Menceritakan tentang perjuangan Naruto bertahan hidup setelah diteleportasikan oleh Minato ke suatu tempat. (Untuk flashback peristiwa pembunuhan tragis silahkan cek chapter 13 dari original fic "Royal Revenge")

 **.**

 **Fro Nekota**

 **.**

 **presents**

 **.**

 ** _A prequel of Royal Revenge_**

 ** _Between now and past, he, in eleven years…_**

.

.

.

 ** _Hosh!—Hosh!—Hosh!—Hosh!_**

Ia berlari. Bocah pirang itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menembus pepohonan di hutan itu. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari hutan. Paling tidak. Paling tidak ia harus menemukan seseorang, seseorang siapapun yang bisa membantunya.

Ia harus cepat. Ia harus segera mencari bantuan. Ia harus sege— ** _Brugh!_**

Tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan ketika kakinya dengan ceroboh tersandung batu. Ia pun meringis kesakitan, namun segera berdiri dan berlari kembali.

Kakinya akhirnya berhenti ketika manik sapphirenya menemukan sebuah desa. Tanpa mempedulikan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, ia kembali berlari memasuki desa itu.

Orang-orang desa pun segera meliriknya dengan heran, melihatnya berlari membabi buta mencari sesuatu. Pakaian sutra mewah yang dikenakannya memperlihatkan bahwa jelas sekali ia bukan dari kalangan bawah, namun penampilan kucel dan kotor di seluruh tubuhnya meragukan pikiran orang-orang padanya.

Bocah pirang yang terlihat berumur sembilan tahunan itu menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu—seseorang. Saat akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, ia segera berlari cepat menghampirinya.

"Cepat!" teriaknya tergesa-gesa menarik lengan seorang kesatria yang terlihat sedang berjaga di gerbang desa. Kesatria itu meliriknya bingung. "Apa maumu, bocah?" ucapnya heran pada bocah yang hampir kehabisan napas karena berlari.

"Cepat!" teriak bocah pirang itu tersengal-sengal lagi. "Kalian harus cepat! Kerahkan pasukan, istana raja sedang diserang!" teriak bocah itu dengan raut panik.

Tercengang, kesatria muda itu menatap bingung bocah di depannya, sebelum kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bocah, kalau kau ingin bermain, ajak temanmu saja sana! Aku sedang bekerja!" tolak kesatria itu mendorong tubuh bocah itu agar menjauh darinya.

"A-apa?! Aku serius! Kau harus cepat ke istana dan menyelamatkan ayah—sang raja dan ratu!" bocah itu teriak ngotot, menarik-narik lengan kesatria itu dengan paksa. Raut panik dan takut terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Kesatria itu hanya tertawa mengejek padanya. "Minggir bocah! Aku sedang bertugas! Cari saja orang lain untuk kau ganggu!" ucapnya yang lalu mendorong tubuh bocah itu dengan keras hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

Bocah pirang itu pun terbelalak, lalu menekuk bibirnya seakan menahan tangis dan amarah. Menggeram, ia akhirnya berlari dari tempat itu, pergi mencari kesatria lain yang mau membantunya. Setelah bertanya disana-sini tentang dimana kantor kesatria. Ia akhirnya menemukannya.

Dengan napas yang putus-putus ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor tanpa mempedulikan peringatan dari para penjaga di luar.

"Hey, bocah! Berhenti disana!" seorang kesatria meneriakinya saat melihatnya berlari menerobos tiba-tiba.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan! Aku harus menemui pemimpin kalian!" Bocah itu berteriak meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman seorang kesatria yang berhasil menangkapnya.

"Jangan main-main bocah nakal. Keluar dari sini, tempat ini bukan tempat bermain!" Kesatria itu membentak, berusaha menyeretnya keluar dari kantor kesatria. Namun bocah itu tetap memaksa untuk masuk.

"Ada apa ini? Berhenti mengganggu anak kecil, Mizuki." Seorang kesatria lain yang sepertinya lebih senior berkata sambil menertawai juniornya.

"Bocah ini tiba-tiba masuk kemari. Aku berusaha menyuru—GYAAARGGHH!" Ia tersentak kesakitan saat lengannya tiba-tiba digigit sangat kuat oleh bocah pirang itu. "Bocah brengsek, berani sekali kau—"

Bocah pirang itu segera melepaskan diri saat kesatria bernama Mizuki itu hendak memukulnya. Ia berlari lalu menghampiri kesatria yang sepertinya lebih senior barusan.

"Kau harus membantuku!" pinta bocah pirang itu hampir putus asa. "Kerajaan sedang diserang!"

Namun kesatria itu hanya menatapnya bingung, lalu terkekeh mengejeknya. "Bocah, main saja sana dengan anak sebayamu. Jangan mengganggu orang dewasa apalagi kesatria seperti kami."

Bocah pirang itu pun kembali terbelalak. "Kau harus percaya padaku! Istana sedang diserang! Cepat kerahkan seluruh pasukan untuk membantu Raja dan Ratu! Ini perintah!" teriaknya menatap keras beberapa kesatria di depannya.

"Pfft—hahahaha aktingmu pintar sekali bocah! Permainan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?! Penyerangan istana? Apa kau mau bilang setelah itu ada pasukan monster yang menyerang ibukota?" kesatria itu tertawa semakin menjadi-jadi, diikuti beberapa kesatria lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

Bocah itu pun menjadi merah padam karena malu bercampur marah. "Lancang!" bentaknya pada kesatria-kesatria yang tak mau menurutinya dan bahkan mempermalukannya. "Berani sekali kalian membantahku! Ini perintah! Cepat kerahkan pasukan kalian dan pergi ke istana untuk menghentikan penyerangan disana!" ia berteriak marah.

"Perintah? Gyahahaha—" Kesatria itu memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Memang siapa kau hah? Seorang pangeran dari istana raja?!" ejeknya penuh tawa.

Muka bocah itu semakin merah karena marah. "Aku putra mahkota Kerajaan Konoha, Namikaze Naruto! Cepat lakukan perintahku sekarang juga!" teriaknya marah.

"Yeah? Kalau begitu aku adalah Yang Mulia Raja Minato!" ejek Kesatria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Naruto-sama tidak mungkin bocah kucel sepertimu, apalagi ada ditempat seperti ini." Ejeknya.

Amarah bocah itu pun meledak, ia menerjang maju dan memukul tubuh kesatria itu. "Kesatria rendahan! Berani sekali kau membantahku! Ayahku tak akan memaafkan ini!" teriaknya penuh emosi. Mizuki segera mencengkeram tangannya kembali dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Ya, ya, ya main saja sana diluar, bocah!" ejek Mizuki padanya.

Bocah itu terus meronta-ronta, bahkan memukul-mukul kesatria yang menyeretnya keluar dari sana. "Kalian harus mendengarku, brengsek!" teriaknya hampir putus asa. "KALIAN HARUS SEGERA KE ISTANA—!"

 ** _SLAM!_**

Pintu kantor kesatria itu dibanting keras di depan mukanya. Bocah itu dilempar keluar dengan kasar. Ia terbelalak, memandang nanar pintu kayu di depannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan marah, dan bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Tak bisa berdiam diri, ia segera berlari lagi menuju gerbang desa. Beberapa orang tersentak dan meneriakinya saat ia berlari menerobos kasar menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Kedua kakinya berlari mati-matian untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

 _'_ _Aku tak boleh menangis!'_

Hatinya berteriak pilu.

 _'_ _Aku harus segera kembali ke istana!'_

Pandangan matanya berkaca, namun bibirnya ditekuk begitu keras mencoba mempertahankan agar bendungan air mata itu tak pecah. Ia tak boleh menangis. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus segera kembali ke istana dan melakukan sesuatu.

 _'_ _Aku harus segera pergi menyelamatkan Tousan dan Kaasan!'_

.

.

.

"'Istana?"

"Tolong beritahu aku kemana arah menuju istana!" Bocah pirang itu menatap penuh harap pada seorang wanita pedagang yang sedang berdiri di tengah pasar. Ia menarik-narik baju wanita itu menuntut jawaban.

"Istana?" Wanita itu masih memandangnya bingung. "Maksudmu istana Konoha di ibukota?" ia lalu tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Aku harus segera kesana! Tolong beritahu aku jalannya!" Bocah itu hampir memohon putus asa.

Wanita itu mengernyit bingung padanya. "Nak, sebaiknya kau lupakan niatmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau ingin kesana. Yah, banyak yang ingin kesana untuk melihat raja dan ratu secara langsung. Tapi, anak kecil sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa kesana sendirian."

"Apa… maksudmu?" Bocah pirang itu kini memandangnya bingung. "Kenapa aku tak bisa kesana?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil padanya.. "Oh, bukankah sudah jelas. Desa ini berada terpencil di perbatasan utara Konoha. Kau harus menempuh beratus-ratus mil perjalanan untuk sampai ke istana raja.

Eh?

Bocah pirang itu mematung kaku mendengar pernyataan dari wanita itu.

Ratusan… mil?

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ini akan jadi chakraku yang terakhir—" Ayahnya berkata serak, ia membuat segel-segel tangan lainnya, setelah itu menatap sendu padanya yang berada di dalam kekkai._**

Ia berada beratus-ratus mil dari istana… dari rumahnya…

 ** _"_** ** _Maafkan tousan dan kaasanmu karena tak bisa menemanimu lebih dari ini…" bisik ayahnya, napasnya terdengar berat namun pria itu memaksakan diri untuk berbicara yang terakhir kalinya._**

Bocah pirang menoleh ke samping. Menerawang jauh pada pemandangan di luar gerbang desa.

 ** _"_** ** _Dengar…dunia luar sangatlah keras."_**

Lalu ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Pelan dan ragu. Pandangannya kosong menatap ke depan. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit, gerakan kakinya mulai berubah menjadi cepat.

 ** _"_** ** _Apapun yang terjadi diluar sana, kau tak boleh takut."_**

Dan ia mulai berlari. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa keluar dari desa.

 ** _"…_** ** _Tetaplah hidup dan menjadi kuat, Naruto. Lalu saat kau siap, kembalilah ke Konoha dan selamatkan kerajaan ini."_**

Bocah pirang itu berlari tanpa arah. Terus berlari sejauh yang ia bisa. Ia harus kembali. Ia harus kembali ke Istana. Ia tak bisa berdiam diri disini. Dan membiarkan orang tuanya, kerajaannya tengah diserang. Tidak peduli seberapa jauh jarak yang harus ia tempuh, ia harus kembali dan menyelamatkan mereka!

 ** _BRUGH_**

Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh keras ke tanah. Kakinya terkilir. Ia pun meringis, pakaiannya semakin belepotan dengan tanah. Napasnya terputus-putus. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring di atas tanah, Ia tak tahu sudah berapa jam berlari. Namun, tubuhnya menjadi sangat berat ketika seluruh rasa letih yang ia hiraukan sejak tadi jatuh bersamaan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Bocah itu tak bisa bergerak, terbaring tak berdaya di tengah jalanan. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke atas langit.

 ** _Tes_**

Air ?

 ** _Tes Tes Tes_**

Ahh… hujan.

 ** _ZAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!_**

Guyuran deras dari langit pun berjatuhan membanjiri tanah sekaligus seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ukh—"

Benarkah itu hujan?

Bocah itu menyeka pipinya yang basah. Lalu mengusap lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Namun air itu terus bermunculan.

 ** _"_** ** _Baka, kenapa kau menangis, Naruto?"_**

"Ukh—a-uhh—!"

 ** _"_** ** _Aku senang kau baik-baik saja…" Ayahnya berkata dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat sekali sangat dipaksakan. Rasa sakit terlihat jelas dari raut muka pucat ayahnya. Pria pirang itu mengusap sayang kepala putranya._**

Ia menggigit bibirnya sangat keras, namun usaha itu tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Isakan pilunya teredam oleh gemerisik hujan.

 ** _"_** ** _Uhuk—!" Ia terbelalak shok, melihat ayahnya sudah berdiri di depan tubuhnya melindunginya dari serangan. Pria pirang itu terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Tiga bilah pedang menancap ke dalam dadanya. Darah pun mengalir deras dari luka tusuk disana._**

Bocah pirang itu pun berteriak. Mengeluarkan semua emosinya di tengah guyuran hujan.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau harus tetap hidup…"_**

Saat itu ayahnya tersenyum. Senyum terlebar yang ia tahu adalah untuk terakhir kalinya. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum cahaya terang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Dan ia pun dipindahkan. Melewati ruang dan waktu hingga akhirnya terdampar ratusan mil dari istana, berada sangat jauh dari ayah dan ibunya….

 ** _"_** ** _Selamat tinggal… Naruto."_**

.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk jalanan terdengar sangat berisik mengusik telinganya. Obrolan, gurauan, teriakan dan tawa, bergemerisik disana-sini. Matahari sudah melambung tinggi di atas langit, memancarkan cahaya silaunya pada siapapun yang ada di permukaan bumi. Cahaya itu mulai mengenainya. Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu pun terusik, hingga akhirnya mulai membuka memperlihatkan dua manik sapphire yang tak fokus.

Bocah pirang itu akhirnya terbangun, lalu melirik jalanan pasar di depannya dengan setengah sadar. Pemandangan ramai pun segera terlihat oleh matanya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang menghiraukannya seolah ia tak ada disana.

Sudah berapa hari?

Itu pertanyaan yang pertama kali terlontar dalam pikirannya.

Ia memandang terawang ke depan. Hanya pandangan kosong. Ia duduk terdiam di sudut jalan, bersender pada dinding lorong kecil.

 ** _Kruyuukkkk~!_**

Meremas perutnya, ia menghiraukan rasa lapar yang kembali terasa. Menelan ludah, ia pun menjadi sadar tenggorokkannya sangat kering.

 _Sudah berapa hari?_

Ia lalu berdiri, berjalan dengan lungtai ke jalanan desa. Ia berjalan tanpa arah. Hal yang terpikirkan olehnya hanyalah ia harus tetap berjalan untuk kembali ke ibukota.

Suara tawa anak kecil membuatnya menoleh. Anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya. Tertawa girang memamerkan es krim favoritnya pada orang tuanya. Seolah tahu sedang diperhatikan, anak kecil itu berhenti tertawa lalu menoleh padanya. Ia merengut, dan segera mengajak ayah dan ibunya untuk pergi.

Bocah pirang itu masih terdiam, hanya menatap kosong pemandangan itu sebelum ia kembali berjalan.

Sudah berapa hari… _sejak ia terdampar sendirian jauh dari rumahnya._

Sejak istana diserang dan kedua orang tuanya...

Tidak. Mereka masih hidup. Mereka pasti masih hidup.

Itulah yang terus ia pikirkan, berjalan tak pasti menuju arah yang ia yakini mengantarkannya kembali ke ibukota. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa letih yang menumpuk di tubuhnya, tanpa peduli rasa lapar yang mulai mencekiknya. Bahkan jika ia harus tertidur di jalanan hanya untuk sekedar beristirahat sejenak.

Lagipula, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Ia sendirian. Jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, tak mengenal satu orang pun di luar Istana. Tak ada yang mempercayainya. Tak ada yang mau membantunya.

Ia yang dulunya disanjung tinggi oleh banyak orang di Ibukota, dilayani oleh begitu banyak pelayan di Istana, sekarang harus berjuang seorang diri untuk bertahan hidup.

Memang… apa yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai anak kecil?

.

.

.

.

.

"KABAR PENTING!"

Teriakan menggebu-gebu tiba-tiba terdengar dari tengah desa.

"Kabar penting! Cepat kalian semua harus membacanya!"

Kerumunan orang-orang pun segera terbentuk mengelilingi papan mading yang dipasang di tengah desa.

"Berita ini baru saja datang pagi ini!"

Bisikan-bisikan segera terdengar disana-sini, dengan masing-masing orang memegang sebuah kertas koran. Teriakan tak percaya, dan shok terlihat dimana-mana.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kejam sekali!"

"Dasar penghianat!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN MINATO OU-SAMA MENJADI PENGHIANAT?!"

Bocah pirang itu segera tersentak bangun ketika mendengar nama ayahnya disebut. Ia menatap bingung kerumunan warga yang bergemerusuk di tengah desa. Teriakan-teriakan protes tak percaya terdengar dimana-mana. Namun ada juga yang menggebu-gebu memuji seseorang karena berhasil mengalahkan sang penghianat.

Bingung, bocah pirang itu segera menerobos kerumunan orang-orang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia hampir saja terjatuh ketika akhirnya berhasil melewati kerumunan dan sampai di depan papan mading.

Dengan napas terengah, ia mencoba membaca berita apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Segera, dua manik sapphirenya pun terbelalak shok. Tubuhnya membeku menatap berita koran yang tertempel jelas di papan mading.

 **Pembunuhan tragis seluruh anggota kerajaan.**

 **Sang raja yang selama ini dipercayai ternyata hanyalah serigala berbulu domba!**

 **Namikaze Minato membunuh seluruh anggota kerajaan, bahkan seluruh klan uchiha yang dipercaya sebagai kesatria penjaga. Pembunuhan ini ternyata sudah direncanakan sejak ia dipilih sebagai Raja Konoha. Shimura danzo, sang menteri kepercayaan konoha, berhasil membuka kedoknya dan mengeksekusinya di tempat.**

 **Melihat jasanya, para council pun merekomendasikan Danzo sebagai Raja Baru Kerajaan Konoha. Penobatan Godaime Ou-sama akan dilakukan dua hari dari sekarang.**

 **Tercatat pada Hari ke 13 Bulan 9 Tahun 211D**

 **-Council Konoha.**

Di bawah berita itu, tercetak dengan sangat jelas lukisan wajah Namikaze Minato, sang Raja, tidak, mantan Raja Kerajaan Konoha, dengan coretan merah berbentuk X menodai lukisan itu, dibawah gambar itu tertera tulisan hitam yang berbunyi 'RAJA PENGHIANAT!'

Sedang disamping lukisan itu, juga tercetak sebuah lukisan lainnya. Kini bergambar seorang pria dengan balutan perban menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dibawah lukisan itu, tertera tulisan kapital jelas berbunyi 'SHIMURA DANZO, SANG GODAIME OU-SAMA KERAJAAN KONOHA!'

 ** _BREEETTT!_**

Orang-orang yang sedang membaca berita itu tersentak kaget saat lembaran koran yang tertempel di papan mading tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Hey, tunggu, bocah apa yang kau lakukan?!" seorang pria mencoba menghentikan bocah pirang yang kini sedang menyobek-nyobek kertas berita itu penuh emosi. Bocah pirang itu bahkan membuangnya ke tanah, dan menginjak-nginjakkannya dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah sialan!" pria itu pun marah, dan menjambak rambut pirang panjang bocah itu.

Bocah pirang itu menggeram, menepis tangan pria itu dengan kasar. "INI BOHONG!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

"BERITA INI HANYALAH OMONG KOSONG!" Ia meledak marah. "AYAHKU BUKANLAH PENGHIANAT! DANZO BUSUK ITU YANG SUDAH MEMBUNUH SEMUANYA!" Bocah pirang itu menggeram, menatap nanar semua orang disekelilingnya yang memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Oi, oi, apa yang kau bicarakan bocah! Kau baru saja menghina sang godaime ou-sama!" seseorang yang sepertinya masih bisa berpikir meneriakinya.

"PRIA BRENGSEK ITU BUKAN GODAIME! AYAHKU LAH SANG RAJA KONOHA!" bocah pirang itu menggertakan giginya, lalu menerjang maju mencengkeram seorang pria yang meneriakinya barusan.

Kerusuhan pun segera terjadi, pria itu menggeram, memukul wajah bocah itu dengan kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!"

"Siapa bocah itu?!"

"Apa dia gila?!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu?!"

Bisikan dan bisikan segera memenuhi kerumunan itu, membuatnya semakin rusuh. Pandangan-pandangan rendah di arahkan pada sang bocah pirang.

Ia pun berteriak marah, membentak semua orang yang ada disana. Meneriaki dan memukul siapapun yang mencoba menyentuh apalagi menghentikannya. Ia mengamuk.

"Penjaga! Cepat panggilkan kesatria kemari!" seorang wanita berteriak dengan ketakutan melihat bocah itu.

"Siapapun! Cepat hentikan bocah itu! Cepat tangkap bocah itu!"

"BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Bocah itu menggeram, tiga garis tanda di kedua pipinya menajam, dan taringnya pun meruncing. Ia meronta-ronta, memukul para penjaga yang mencoba menangkapnya. "LEPAS!"

 ** _BAM!—_** Hentakan sangat kuat tiba-tiba meledak di sekitar bocah pirang itu. Chakra warna merah menguar di sekelilingnya seperti api yang menyambar. Sembilan ekor emas muncul tiba-tiba, bergerak liar di belakang tubuh sang bocah pirang.

Semuanya pun terkesiap memandangnya.

Bocah itu terengah-engah, mendelik sangat tajam pada siapapun yang ada disana. Gigi taringnya digertakan kuat, dan kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat. Chakra merah di sekitar bocah itu membuat siapapun yang ada disana takut untuk mendekat.

"B-bocah gila!" Seorang wanita berteriak ketakutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan kesatria bodoh! Cepat tangkap bocah gila itu!" perintahnya pada beberapa kesatria yang sudah dipanggil kesana.

"T-t-tapi ekornya—d-dia berekor sembilan…" Salah seorang kesatria berkata tak berani, melihat kedudukan ekor yang jelas sekali lebih tinggi darinya. Hanya demon berkelas tinggi yang memiliki banyak ekor.

"Memang kenapa! Dia hanya bocah sinting yang mengamuk! Cepat tangkap sebelum ia melukai seseorang!" teriak wanita yang diikuti teriakan yang lain.

Bocah pirang itu menggeram seram, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berlari kabur dari tempat itu. Para penjaga pun segera mengejarnya, namun tak sanggup menyamai kecepatan sang bocah.

Bocah itu pun terus berlari hingga lenyap dari pandangan orang-orang.

Tak jauh dari kerusuhan itu, seorang pria berdiri memandang kesana dengan tatapan terkejut dan tertarik. Ia memperhatikan dari jauh ciri-ciri bocah pirang yang mengamuk tadi. Ciri yang sudah sangat familiar baginya yang sering pergi ke istana di Ibukota. Ia lalu menyeringai dengan licik.

"Danzo-sama akan sangat senang mendengar berita anak Minato masih hidup."

Ia lalu berjalan untuk kembali ke Ibukota. Ada satu berita penting yang harus dilaporkan.

.

.

.

.

 ** _SLAM_**

Sebuah poster lukisan dipasang jelas di papan mading ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Bocah pirang itu pun terbelalak. Menatap shok poster lukisan wajah yang tertempel hampir di setiap dinding di jalanan desa, dengan ciri-ciri tercatat jelas di sampingnya.

Lukisan wajah seorang anak laki-laki. Berumur sembilan tahun. Dengan rambut pirang memanjang sampai ke punggung. Memiliki tanda lahir khas di kedua pipi, yaitu tiga garis seperti kumis rubah. Memakai kimono sutra berwarna oranye bercorak hitam, dengan simbol spiral di punggung.

Dibawahnya tercetak jelas tulisan 'PUTRA RAJA PENGHIANAT MASIH HIDUP! BAGI SIAPAPUN YANG MENANGKAPNYA HIDUP ATAUPUN MATI AKAN MENDAPATKAN HADIAH EMAS'

Poster buronan.

Jelas sekali terpampang di depan wajahnya. Sebuah poster buronan dengan gambar wajah mencerminkan dirinya. Mereka telah mengetahui tentang keberadaannya yang masih hidup, dan sekarang mencarinya sebagai buronan.

Marah, bocah itu mencabut poster di depannya dan menyobeknya penuh geram. Ia berlari, menyobek setiap poster yang ia temukan di jalanan, menyobeknya tanpa sisa.

"Psst, lihat bocah itu…"

Sebuah bisikan itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Ia menoleh, memandang kaku orang-orang yang berbisik melihatnya. Pandangan merendahkan. Bisikan-bisikan menuduh. Semuanya diarahkan padanya. Mereka mulai mencurigai penampilannya.

"Oi, bocah!" kini sebuah teriakan dari seorang pria memanggilnya. Dua, bukan tiga orang lelaki bertubuh kekar dan bertampang seram mendekatinya. Mereka memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Bocah, tunjukan wajahmu padaku!" Pria itu berkata lagi mendekatinya.

Menggigit bibirnya, bocah pirang itu merasa terperangkap. Orang-orang memandangnya penuh selidik, penuh dengan tatapan lapar seakan ia adalah sebuah harta karun yang tergeletak di tengah jalan.

Tanpa takut, ia menoleh pada pria itu, mendelik dengan tajam. Sisa sobekan poster ditangannya teremas kuat oleh kepalan tinjunya.

"Oh, lihat! Kau benar! Dia benar-benar mirip!" seorang pria lain menyeletuk senang, menunjukan sebuah poster yang digenggamnya, melirik bolak-balik poster dan wajah bocah pirang di depannya.

"Tidak salah lagi! Bocah itu pasti dia! Anak sang raja penghianat!" orang lain mulai berkata mendukung. Mereka pun bergerak mendekatinya. Bisikan-bisikan pun terdengar semakin keras. Mereka mengepungnya.

"Tak kusangka bisa menemukannya secepat ini!"

"Ini adalah keberuntunganku!"

"Apa kau bilang, bocah itu milikku! Aku yang melihatnya terlebih dahulu!"

"Apa?! Aku yang akan mendapatkan emasnya!"

"Bodoh. Siapa yang cepat yang akan mendapatkannya." Seorang pria dengan tubuh yang paling kekar dibandingkan yang lainnya berkata keras. Ia menyeringai, menepuk-nepuk kedua tinjunya seraya ia berjalan mendekat.

Bocah pirang itu pun tersentak saat tanpa sadar kakinya sudah berjalan mundur hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Kini ia terperangkap. Disudutkan oleh kepungan orang-orang yang menginginkan kepalanya.

Napasnya pun memburu, ia memandang tegang pada orang-orang yang mengincarnya. Melirik ke sekeliling, ia mencoba mencari celah kabur.

Tanpa aba-aba bocah pirang itu pun menerobos maju, menabrakan diri melewati kepungan orang-orang. Mereka pun tersentak kaget, segera berteriak rusuh untuk mengejar bocah itu.

Lari.

"Kejar bocah itu!"

Ia harus lari.

"Kejar iblis kecil itu!"

Ia tak boleh tertangkap.

"Jangan biarkan bocah penghianat itu kabur!"

 ** _BRUAKK_**

Bocah itu berlari dengan panik ketakutan, menerobos melewati lorong kecil. Tong-tong sampah disana pun bergelimpangan jatuh berantakan ditabrak olehnya. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin dari kejaran orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Suara dan teriakan-teriakan terus mengerjarnya. Bocah itu berlari tanpa arah, hanya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meloloskan diri. Menghiraukan rasa letihnya, mengabaikan rasa laparnya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, ia tak boleh tertangkap!

,

.

.

Bisik kian bisikan saling menyahut. Rumor tentang keberadaan putra mantan raja keempat segera menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. Para kesatria dari kerajaan pun dikirim untuk menemukan bocah pirang itu hidup maupun mati. Juga tak sedikit pun orang-orang yang menginginkan hadiah emas dengan menangkap bocah itu.

Berhari-hari terlewati, lari kian pelarian terus menerus ia lakukan tanpa henti. Bocah itu bahkan hampir lupa sudah berapa hari terlewati.

"Pencuri!"

Ia segera berlari sekencang mungkin untuk meloloskan diri.

"Tangkap bocah pencuri itu!"

Beberapa kesatria yang mendengar teriakan itu segera berlari mengejar bocah pirang itu.

"Jangan biarkan iblis pencuri itu kabur!"

Namun bocah itu lebih cepat. Puluhan bahkan ratusan kali sudah ia dikejar, sekarang ia pun mulai terbiasa dan menjadi cerdik. Ia berlari menerobos melewati kerumunan ramai, membuat siapapun yang mengejarnya menjadi kesulitan. Setelah orang-orang yang mengejarnya mulai tertinggal ke belakang, ia segera berbelok memasuki lorong kecil. Menelusup masuk dan melenyapkan diri dari pandangan orang-orang.

" _Hosh!—Hosh!—Hosh!—Hosh_!" Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding hingga merosot kelelahan ke tanah. Napasnya terengah-engah dan keringat pun bercucuran di tubuhnya. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Lalu melirik tangannya yang menggenggam erat sesuatu yang sudah ia curi.

Sepotong roti.

Hanya sepotong roti, namun ia harus mati-matian untuk mendapatkannya. Tak ada uang maka tak ada makanan untuknya bertahan hidup. Seperti itulah kondisinya sekarang. Ia harus mendapatkan makanan untuk mengisi perutnya, tak peduli meskipun ia harus mencuri dalam melakukannya.

Perutnya segera berbunyi kelaparan melihat sepotong makanan itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia pun menggigitnya dengan rakus.

.

.

.

 ** _Zaaaaaaassssssssssssshhhhhhh!_**

Hujan.

Disaat seperti inilah ia sangat membenci kondisinya yang tak punya tempat tinggal. Ia pun duduk meringkuk di pinggir jalan, hanya beratapan kanopi di pinggiran rumah seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Kanopi kecil tempatnya berteduh tak mampu menghalau hujan angin yang menerpanya dengan kencang. Ia memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, mencoba menghilangkan hawa dingin yang membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Huacih!" kedinginan, ia mengusap-usap hidungnya yang gatal.

Jalanan di depannya terlihat sepi, mungkin karena hujan deras sedang mengguyur, membuat orang-orang menjadi malas untuk keluar rumah. Menerawang, ia kembali mengingat-ngingat berapa hari yang sudah ia lewati sendirian disana. Ia tak boleh berlama-lama menetap di suatu desa. Poster buronan wajahnya masih tertempel dimana-mana, sedikit saja ia lengah, mereka akan segera mengejar untuk menangkapnya.

"Araa, apa yang kau lakukan disana, nak?" Bocah itu tersentak kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

Seorang wanita tua baru saja keluar dari rumah tempatnya berteduh. Wajahnya terlihat ramah, wanita itu tersenyum dan mendekatinya yang duduk di teras rumah.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Wanita itu menanyai dengan lembut. Tersentak adalah respon pertama bocah itu. Dengan was-was ia menatap wanita itu. Tubuhnya bersiap-siap untuk segera lari. Tak ingin siapapun melihat wajahnya.

 ** _Kruyuukkkk~!_**

Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi dengan keras. Rona merah pun segera memenuhi pipinya karena malu, ditambah ketika melihat wanita tua itu menertawainya kecil.

"Kau pasti lapar? Aku baru saja membuat sup. Apa kau mau masuk dan memakannya bersamaku?" tawar wanita itu dengan lembut.

Bocah itu masih belum bergerak, hanya menatap curiga padanya. Belum pernah ada yang memperlakukannya begini baik sebelumnya.

Wanita itu sepertinya mengerti ketika ia kemudian tersenyum. "Ayo masuklah, di luar dingin." Ucapnya ramah yang kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar agar bocah itu masuk.

Ia pun terdiam menatap kepergian wanita itu. Perutnya kembali berbunyi ketika kemudian ia mencium harum sup yang lezat dari dalam rumah. Menelan ludah, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu rumah itu dengan gugup.

Wanita tua itu segera tersenyum ke arahnya saat melihatnya berdiri didepan pintu, lalu memanggilnya ramah dan menunjukkannya semangkuk sup hangat di atas meja makan.

Ia pun berjalan dengan ragu. Melirik was-was saat melihat terdapat orang lain di meja makan itu. Seorang pria tua yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya. Mereka pasti pasangan suami istri.

"Kemarilah, makan ini untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." Ajak pasangan suami istri itu dengan ramah.

Saat itu, ia merasa sup itu adalah sup terenak yang pernah ia makan. Awalnya ia memang ragu-ragu memakannya, namun begitu ia mencicipinya, air liur segera berkumpul di mulutnya dan perutnya pun menjadi berisik.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu segar dan kenyang setelah sekian lamanya berada di luar istana. Pasangan suami istri itu bahkan mempersilahkannya untuk mandi air hangat.

"Oh apa kau sudah selesai mandi? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Wanita tua itu menghampirinya saat melihatnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Um..t-terima kasih.." balasnya kaku. Ia pun menunduk untuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

Wanita itu pun tersenyum padanya. "Hujan masih sangat deras diluar. Kau boleh tidur disini kalau mau." Tawarnya ramah.

"B-benarkah?" Bocah itu menatapnya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa tidur di kamar yang itu." Balas wanita itu menunjuk ke kamar yang ada di paling ujung.

Sebuah cengiran yang sudah lama tak ia tunjukkan pun segera melebar di bibirnya. Bocah itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih lagi pada wanita itu. Ia segera berlari ke dalam kamar yang dimaksud. Rasa senang memenuhi hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berbuat sebaik ini padanya.

Ruangan itu berukuran kecil, terdapat sebuah lemari dinding yang ia tebak tersimpan beberapa matras futon di dalamnya. Dengan ragu ia membukanya, namun terhenti ketika akan mengambilnya. Bagaimana jika wanita itu melarangnya menggunakan futon? Ia hanya diperbolehkan tidur disana, belum tentu boleh menggunakan futonnya.

Ragu-ragu, ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk menanyakannya pada pasangan suami istri itu. Ia menemukan mereka berada di dapur sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil mereka ketika…

"Kau yakin 'dia' bocah itu?" bisik sang wanita tua pada suaminya.

"Benar, kau sudah melihat posternya kan? Ciri-cirinya sama persis! Rambut pirang panjang dan tiga garis di pipi. Baju yang ia pakai juga sama! Ada tanda spiral disana!" sang suami berkata lebih keras meyakinkan istrinya.

 _Eh?_

Bocah pirang itu pun segera mematung saat menangkap maksud pembicaraan mereka. Ia pun bersembunyi di balik dinding. Telinganya yang sensitif bisa dengan mudah menangkap pembicaran pasangan suami istri itu.

"Aku sudah melaporkannya pada kesatria penjaga. Mereka akan kemari sepuluh menit lagi. Bukankah kita sangat beruntung?" pria itu terkekeh senang. "Tak kusangka bocah itu akan berteduh di depan rumah kita!"

"Kau benar, sayang. Bocah dekil itu bodoh sekali. Untung saja ia tak sadar kalau kita sudah memancingnya kemari. Aku tak sabar untuk menerima hadiah emasnya!" wanita yang seharusnya lembut itu terkikik senang.

"Hahaha sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu para penjaga. Bocah itu pasti sudah tidur sekarang, tanpa tahu nasib yang akan menimpanya." Kekeh pria itu penuh senang.

Terbelalak, bocah pirang itu menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Seharusnya ia tahu. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini. Sejak awal mereka hanya berpura-pura baik padanya. Memberinya makanan dan air hangat, bahkan menyuruhnya tidur di rumah mereka agar penjaga bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. Mereka hanya mengincar hadiah emas atas kepalanya. Bukan tulus membantunya.

 ** _Brak! Brak! Brak!_**

Gedoran pintu menyentakkan tubuhnya. Pasangan suami istri itu pun segera membukanya. Gerombolan penjaga yang berdiri di tempat pintu pun membuatnya terbelalak ngeri. Segera ia menoleh ke sekeliling untuk mencari jalan keluar. Apapun yang terjadi ia tak boleh tertangkap.

Ia segera berlari cepat ke arah jendela. Jantungnya berdegup sangat takut. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki para penjaga itu yang mulai berjalan mendekat untuk menemukannya.

 ** _PRANG!_**

Kaca jendela itu pun hancur berantakan oleh perbuatannya. Ia membukanya paksa. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan takut. Secepat mungkin ia melompati jendela dan berlari keluar dari sana. Suara-suara gaduh dari dalam rumah langsung terdengar tanda bahwa mereka sudah mengetahuinya yang berlari kabur.

"Cepat kejar!"

"Jangan biarkan bocah itu kabur!"

Teriakan-teriakan segera terdengar dari penjaga itu. Bocah itu berlari secepat mungkin, tak mempedulikan hujan deras yang masih mengguyur.

Langit sudah berganti hitam, jalanan pun menjadi gelap meremang. Ditambah guyuran hujan yang membuat pandangannya blur. Kakinya tak sengaja terpeleset ketika berlari ke tikungan. Tubuhnya yang tadinya bersih pun kini penuh dengan lumpur tanah.

"Itu dia disana! Cepat tangkap!" suara teriakan kembali terdengar mendekat. Salah satu penjaga sudah berhasil menemukannya.

Ia meringis saat merasakan kakinya terkilir. Mengacuhkannya ia pun berlari lagi.

"Kejar iblis kecil itu!"

Jalanan gelap itu menjadi blur. Ia berlari tanpa arah, hanya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kabur dari kejaran penjaga.

"Jangan biarkah dia kabur!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu semakin terdengar. Napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. Namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk kabur. Ia bisa mendengar para penjaga itu mengejarnya dari arah manapun di belakangnya. Namun yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah berlari.

"Cepat bunuh bocah itu!"

Tidak! Berhenti! Jangan mendekat. Jangan mendekatinya. Tolong biarkan ia pergi. Ia sudah tak ingin berlari lagi.

"Tangkap dia!"

Hentikan.

"Jangan biarkah bocah penghianat itu kabur!"

Tolong hentikan! Kenapa mereka terus mengejarnya?! Kenapa mereka ingin membunuhnya?! Dia tak bersalah! Dia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi kenapa mereka terus mengejarnya?!

"Raja menginginkannya mati! Cepat tangkap dan bunuh bocah iblis itu!"

KENAPA?!

Bocah itu berteriak. Berlari membabi buta dengan memeluk erat pedang pemberian ayahnya yang berharga. Bibirnya ditekuk, air mata yang mengalir segera terhapus bersama guyuran hujan. Tubuhnya pun basah kuyup.

Kakinya sudah mulai kuwalahan. Ia mencoba bersembunyi, namun penjaga itu terlalu banyak dan dengan segera menemukannya. Ia pun kembali berlari. Tak hanya satu dua kali, ia terpeleset jatuh di jalanan yang licin. Ia melirik ke belakang, melihat banyaknya penjaga yang mengejarnya sekarang.

Tak ingin tertangkap, ia pun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar bisa berlari lebih cepat. Matanya melirik kesana kemari mencari celah kabur ataupun tempat persembunyian.

"Cepat kejar!"

 _'_ _Tidak! Berhenti mengejarku!'_ ia berteriak dalam hatinya. Berhenti mengikutinya. Ia sudah tak sanggup berlari.

 _Kenapa?_

"Disana! Tangkap bocah itu!"

 _Kenapa tak ada satu pun orang yang berpihak padanya?_

.

.

.

.

"Hah—hah—hah—!" Terengah-engah, ia tergusur lungtai ke tanah becek.

Setelah berjam-jam berusaha kabur, ia akhirnya berhasil lolos dari kejaran para penjaga. Tanpa tenaga ia pun menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. Lorong yang kecil dan gelap menjadi tempat persembunyiannya sekarang. Ia tak tahu dimana posisinya berada sekarang. Yang ia lakukan dari tadi hanya berlari sekuat tenaga untuk kabur, tak mempedulikan arah yang ia ambil.

Hujan masih mengguyur deras, namun ia sudah tak mengacuhkannya. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan penuh lumpur. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu dan bersembunyi sampai besok pagi. Seluruh tenaganya sudah terkuras habis sekarang.

Bocah itu bernapas lega saat teriakan-teriakan kejaran itu sudah mulai menjauh darinya. Itu artinya ia sudah aman dari kejaran sekarang. Menghembuskan napas lelah, ia pun terduduk diam disana.

Lalu sesuatu tertangkap oleh mata sapphirenya. Tertempel di dinding tempatnya menyender. Sebuah poster. Apalagi kalau bukan poster buronan dirinya.

Ia pun mencabut poster itu dengan kasar. Giginya digertakan kuat. Ia hendak menyobeknya penuh amarah saat terpikir sesuatu. Dilihatnya lukisan wajah di poster itu. Sama persis dengan ciri-ciri wajahnya. Kemudian melirik ke sekelilingnya, berjalan mendekati sebuah kaca jendela saat menemukannya.

Bayangan yang terpantul di kaca itu segera membuatnya muram. Rambut pirangnya basah kuyup berantakan, namun masih bersinar dengan indah. Ia pun menjadi teringat saat-saat ketika ibunya yang selalu memuji keindahan rambut panjangnya. Sejak saat itu ia tak pernah memotongnya. Karena ibunya akan selalu memuji dan menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut.

Tapi sekarang…

Ia menatap poster itu dengan pandangan miris. Rambut pirang panjang jelas sekali terpampang disana. Rambut pirangnya yang dulu selalu ia banggakan kini menjadi hal yang membuatnya begitu mudah ditemukan.

Menggigit bibirnya, ia menarik pedang emas miliknya. Lalu menyingkap rambut panjangnya dengan satu tangan, dan dengan sekali ayun— ** _KRASS!_**

Helaian pirang indahnya pun berjatuhan ke tanah. Kini hanya menyisakan rambut pirang pendek yang berantakan. Ia memotongnya sependek mungkin tanpa ragu. Tersenyum sedih saat menatap bayangannya di kaca.

Ia kemudian melepas kimono sutranya. Satu-satunya kain tebal yang menjadi penghangatnya sampai sekarang. Dilihatnya lambang klan Namikaze yang terpasang gagah di punggung kimononya. Dengan berat, dirobeknya lambang itu hingga tak dapat dikenali sebelum kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Bajunya kini hanya tersisa kaos hitam tipis yang ia pakai sebagai dalaman kimono dan celana hitam yang sudah lusuh.

Lalu yang terakhir…

Ia menyentuh dengan ragu tanda lahir di pipinya. Tanda permanen yang ia dapat sejak lahir. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkannya. Melirik ke sekeliling ia mencari sesuatu.

Lumpur menjadi pilihan terakhirnya. Ia mengotori kedua pipinya, sebisa mungkin menyamarkan tiga pasang garis khas disana.

Selesai, ia pun merobek poster itu penuh benci. Ia melirik kembali kaca di depannya. Rahangnya pun mengerat, bibirnya membentuk garis yang sangat datar.

Ia menatap tajam pantulan dirinya di balik kaca. Dengan ini, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengenalinya.

"Mulai sekarang…Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto sudah mati." Ucap bocah pirang itu dengan dingin.

Benar. Mulai sekarang ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bukan seorang putra mahkota, ataupun seorang pangeran yang menjadi buronan.

Kini ia hanya seorang anak laki-laki bernama Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pencuri!"

Naruto berlari kencang menjauhi penjaga. Ia menyelinap dengan cerdik ke tengah keramaian, membuat para penjaga yang mengejarnya menjadi kesulitan. Sampai di tikungan, ia segera berbelok, lalu memasuki sebuah lorong kecil.

"Itu dia!" teriakan terdengar lagi bersamaan langkah kaki para penjaga yang mengejarnya.

Berdecak, ia segera memanjat tembok di ujung lorong itu. Memanjatnya dengan begitu mudah seakan sudah berkali-kali melakukannya. Ia melompati tumpukan tong sampah. Setelah berada di atas dinding, dengan cepat ia merobohkan tumpukan tong sampah itu. Para penjaga itu pun tersentak kaget. Jalanan di lorong itu segera tertutup oleh sampah-sampah yang menumpuk bahkan menjatuhi para penjaga yang tak sempat menghindar.

Menyeringai, bocah pirang itu mengacungkan jari tengahnya dengan berani. "Ha! Rasakan itu idiot! Kalian tak akan bisa menangkapku!" ejeknya meremehkan, tak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya pada lawannya. Dengan satu ledekan terakhir ia melompat turun dari dinding itu ke sisi lorong sebaliknya. Lalu berjalan pergi.

Dirogohnya tas lusuh yang ia bawa—yang tentu saja hasil curian—untuk mengeluarkan hasil curiannya kali ini. Beberapa potong roti dan buah.

"Ini akan cukup untuk satu dua hari…" gumamnya cukup senang.

Dengan santai ia mengambil apel dari tasnya, lalu menggigitnya lapar.

.

"Oi, kau yang disana! Berhenti!" sebuah teriakan tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya, melirik sinis pada tiga anak laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Dari penampilannya, jelas sekali mereka beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Serahkan semua barang yang kau punya!" perintah seorang anak yang berdiri di tengah dengan angkuh. Dari gayanya menandakan dia adalah pemimpin dari teman-temannya.

Naruto tak menjawab, hanya mendelik benci pada ketiga orang itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu! Cepat serahkan! Ini adalah wilayah kami! Kau harus membayar pada kami jika ingin lewat sini!" perintah angkuh si pemimpin itu, rambutnya botak berjambul, sedang tubuhnya tinggi besar.

"Lalu?" ketus Naruto meremehkan ketiga anak yang mengaku preman disana. "Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menuruti anak pengecut seperti kalian."

"A-apa kau bilang?!" Anak botak menggeram kesal.

"Benar, Pe-nge-cut. Dasar bocah pengecut yang manja~! Kalian bahkan tak berani melawan bocah berumur sembilan tahun sepertiku sendirian~!" ledek Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"B-brengsek!" Anak botak itu meledak marah. Ia menerjang maju dan menghantamkan tinjunya pada Naruto.

Dengan gesit, bocah pirang itu menghindar mudah. Latihan beladirinya sejak kecil sudah melekat dalam tubuhnya. Ia menjulurkan lidah dan menarik kulit bawah matanya mengejek. "Tidak kena~!" ledeknya.

"Bocah sialan!" Dua preman lain yang tadinya diam pun ikut marah dan menyerang bersamaan.

Namun Naruto bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Ia melompat ke samping, saat bocah botak itu meninju wajahnya lagi. Lalu sebagai bonus, ia pun balas meninju dan— ** _Buak!_** —mengenai tepat pipi si botak. "Rasakan itu, sialan!" ledeknya menyeringai.

"B-brengsek!" si anak botak itu meringis kesakitan. "Pegangi dia!" perintahnya pada kedua temannya.

"H-huh?!" Naruto tersentak kaget saat badan dan kakinya kini dikunci erat oleh dua orang dari samping dan belakang. "Tunggu, ini curang!" protesnya kesal.

"Ha! Sekarang kau tak akan bisa kabur lagi, cecunguk sialan!" anak botak itu menyeringai licik. Dengan beringas, ia melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Naruto— ** _Buagh!_**

"Gyaarrgh! Bos kenapa kau memukulku?!" salah seorang anak yang mencengkeram tubuh Naruto dari belakang menjerit kesakitan.

Naruto pun menjulurkan lidahnya santai. Ia berhasil menghindari pukulan wajah itu dengan mudah. Hanya karena tubuhnya dipegangi bukan berarti kepalanya tak bisa bergerak.

"S-sial!" anak botak itu meninju lagi. Namun seperti tadi, Naruto dengan gesit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menghindari tinju itu, yang berakhir mengenai wajah temannya lagi.

"Berhenti bergerak brengsek!" geram anak botak itu.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau kena pukul!" protes Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Grrah! Kalu begitu akan kupukul tubuhmu!" anak botak itu menggeram marah saat gagal meninju wajah si bocah pirang, lalu melayangkan tinjunya pada perut Naruto. Ia menyeringai puas karena yakin pukulannya sekarang akan berhasil mengingat seluruh tubuh Naruto dikunci.

"T-tunggu! Sial!" Naruto melebarkan matanya. "Jangan meremehkanku, brengsek!" Ia berteriak mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya ke depan, lalu— ** _Wush!_** —mengangkat tubuh yang mencengkeramnya dari belakang dan— ** _buakk!_** —membantingnya ke depan.

"Gyarrh!" anak yang terbanting itu meringis kesakitan.

Naruto pun segera membangkitkan tubuhnya setelah berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman.

Anak lain yang tadinya memegangi kaki bocah pirang itu tersentak kaget, dan melepas cengkeramannya akibat bantingan itu. Ia memandang ngeri bocah yang ternyata sangat kuat didepannya. Melirik, ia menangkap silauan dari pidang emas yang terpasang di punggung sang pirang.

"B-brengsek!" anak itu menerjang maju dan menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya.

Naruto yang tersentak kaget, segera berbalik menoleh ke arahnya. Namun anak itu sudah mengayunkan pedang itu padanya dan—

 ** _BAM!_**

Sebuah hentakan panas tiba-tiba muncul dari arah sang pirang. Anak itu pun terdorong jatuh ke belakang. Ia terbelalak ngeri dan segera mengacungkan pedang digenggamnya ke depan dengan ketakutan.

"GRRR!" Naruto menggeram marah, mata langitnya berganti menjadi merah menyala, tiga garis di pipinya menebal, dan kuku taringnya meruncing. Di belakang, sembilan ekornya menyalang marah. Aura chakra merah pun menyambar panas.

"Jangan sentuh pedang itu!" desis Naruto penuh benci.

"J-j-jangan m-mendekat!" ketiga anak itu meringkuk ketakutan, memandang ngeri bocah berekor sembilan di hadapan mereka.

"Kembalikan pedangku." Naruto mendesis tajam. Ia mencengkeram satu anak yang paling dekat, lalu membantingnya keras ke dinding.

Kedua anak yang lainya pun terbelalak, segera bergerak mundur untuk kabur, namun tubuh mereka gemetaran takut. Pedang emas itu pun tergeletak jatuh dari genggaman anak tadi. Ia berusaha berdiri dan berlari kabur. Namun Naruto segera menerjang maju dan menyerangnya.

"G-gyaarrghh!"

.

.

 ** _BUAGH!_**

Ketiga anak itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri oleh amukannya. Naruto menggeram benci pada tubuh ketiga anak yang mengganggunya tadi. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dimana pedangnya dijatuhkan. Diambilnya pedang itu, lalu mengusapnya dengan kain.

"Maaf sudah menjatuhkanmu…" gumamnya dengan pandangan muram, seolah pedang itu sama berharganya dengan nyawanya. Menghela napas, ia memasukan pedang itu kembali ke sarungnya. Lalu mengembalikan kekuatannya. Sembilan ekornya pun lenyap kembali. Tubuhnya menjadi normal seperti sebelumnya.

Pandangannya menengadah ke langit saat teringat sesuatu. Warnanya yang sudah menggelap menandakan malam akan segera tiba. Ia lalu merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Buku kecil dan pulpen. Ia membuka buku itu pada halaman depan, dimana sudah terisi beberapa coretan, lalu membaliknya ke halaman yang kosong terakhir kali ia menulis.

Ia mengarahkan pulpennya di kertas putih itu, lalu membentuk tanda garis '' di samping garis lainnya. Lalu melirik tanda-tanda garis lainnya yang sudah tercatat disana dan mulai menghitungnya.

"Hmmm… 78…" gumamnya. "Sudah 78 hari sejak itu…" Sejak ia membuang namanya, dan memutuskan untuk bertahan hidup apapun yang terjadi…

...hingga ia bisa memenuhi janjinya pada sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

 _Psst—psst—pssst—psst_

Bisik-bisikan keramaian desa terdengar disana-sini. Naruto memandang bingung akan kondisi desa yang lebih berisik dari biasanya. Mereka saling menggosip disana-sini seakan sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya sedang terjadi. Penasaran ia pun berjalan mendekati salah seorang pedagang di pasar yang juga ikut bergosip. Ia menarik syal merah—yang merupakan hasil curian—yang dipakainya ke atas untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Hey, paman." Panggilnya pada seorang pedagang buah yang sedang menata barang dagangannya. "Apa sesuatu sedang terjadi? Semua orang lebih berisik dari biasanya. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?' tanyanya penasaran.

"Oh, soal itu, hmmm…" paman itu sok berpikir mengusap-usap dagunya. "Katanya ada orang dari istana yang akan datang melewati desa ini."

"dari istana ibukota?" sahut Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, iya, aku tidak tahu siapa, katanya dia orang penting. Mungkin saja sang raja sendiri hahahah." Canda lelaki tua itu tertawa.

'Istana… itu berarti akan ada banyak penjaga yang dikerahkan kemari.' Pikir bocah pirang itu menutupi tiga pasang garis di kedua pipinya dengan syal.

Benar seperti yang dirumorkan, beberapa jam setelah gossip itu menyebar, sebuah kereta kuda mewah yang diiringi dengan banyak sekali penjaga melewati desa itu. Para penduduk pun segera menyingkir ke pinggir jalan untuk mempersilahkan kereta itu lewat. Mereka saling berbisik-bisik dan mengintip penasaran dari celah jendela kecil kereta kuda itu agar bisa melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di dalamnya. Melihat banyaknya kesatria penjaga yang mengiringi, siapapun yang ada di dalam kereta itu pastilah orang yang sangat penting.

Naruto menyelinap di kerumunan orang-orang, melirik kereta itu dengan was-was. Rambut dan separuh wajahnya ia tutupi dengan syal, menyisakan celah di bagian matanya saja. Ia memperhatikan para penjaga disana, lalu membelalakkan mata saat menyadari sesuatu.

Topeng putih.

Beberapa kesatria disana menggunakan topeng porselen putih, sama persis seperti yang ia ingat saat malam itu, ketika ayah dan ibunya…

Tidak.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang bagaimana kedua orang tuanya terbunuh terbayang di kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Bayangan seorang pria tua yang tertawa kejih saat membunuh ayah dan ibunya.

Tidak mungkin orang yang didalamnya adalah…

"ARRGGH!" Bocah pirang itu tiba-tiba berlari menerjang ke depan kereta itu.

Para penjaga disana pun tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada seorang bocah kecil yang melompat ke atas kereta kuda. Kerusuhan pun segera terjadi, para penjaga itu segera saling berteriak dan menghampiri untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"DANZO BRENGSEK!" Naruto menggeram penuh benci, mendobrak marah pintu kereta dan mengacungkan pedangnya untuk menyerang siapapun yang ada didalamnya.

Namun seorang penjaga berhasil menghentikannya. Wajahnya dipukul keras, hingga ia terjatuh dari atas kereta dan terbanting ke tanah. Pedangnya pun terjatuh ke tanah bersama tubuhnya.

"Bocah brengsek! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Penjaga itu mendecih marah padanya.

"Berisik! Aku harus membunuhnya!" teriak Naruto marah yang kemudian berlari menerjang lagi ke kereta itu, namun penjaga yang lain kembali memukulnya. Lalu mencengkeram rambut dan tubuhnya agar tak bergerak.

"Bocah sialan! Jangan main-main bocah!" Penjaga itu menendang kepala bocah pirang itu tanpa ampun.

Darah pun keluar dari kulit dalam pipinya yang robek. Naruto meronta keras, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengekeraman penjaga dan menerjang ke depan lagi. Namun tendangan lain kembali mengenai tubuhnya.

"Berisik bocah!" penjaga itu meneriakinya marah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" sebuah suara rendah dari seorang pria terdengar dari dalam kereta. Pria berbadan besar mengenakan helm wajah yang mirip dengan respirator turun keluar dari singgasana keretanya.

"Y-yang Mulia…"

Naruto terbelalak saat menemukan pria itu ternyata bukanlah Danzo seperti yang ia kira.

"Siapa bocah ini? Lancang sekali berani mengganggu perjalananku?" pria itu memandangnya sinis.

"M-maafkan kami Hanzo-sama. Kami akan segera membereskannya." Salah seorang penjaga menunduk ketakutan.

"Tunggu, wajahmu…" Pria yang merupakan pemimpin Kerajaan Ame itu mendekati bocah pirang di depannya. "Tunjukan wajahnya!" perintahnya pada penjaga.

Naruto tersentak saat syal yang menutupi wajahnya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa. Tiga garis khas di pipinya pun terlihat jelas.

Hanzo melebarkan mata saat merasa pernah melihat tanda itu sebelumnya. "Kau…"

"Grrrhh!" Naruto menggertakan giginya marah, tanpa membiarkan seorang pun disana bertindak dan menyadari identitasnya. Dia meronta keras dan menggigit lengan penjaga yang mencengkeramnya tanpa ampun. Penjaga itu pun berteriak kesakitan dan tanpa sengaja melepaskannya. Naruto segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bebas, ia mengambil pedangnya yang jatuh dengan cepat sebelum berlari kabur dari sana.

"Tung—!" Para penjaga disana tersentak kaget, dan segera berlari mengejar bocah itu.

"H-hanzo-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya salah penjaga disana.

"Tangkap dia. Aku ingin tahu siapa bocah itu sebenarnya." Perintahnya sebelum pria itu kembali naik ke dalam kereta.

.

.

.

"Kyaa!"

"Hey, berhenti!"

Teriakan dan makian diarahkan padanya saat Naruto berlari membabi buta menghindari kejaran para penjaga, tanpa mempedulikan siapapun—apapun yang ia tabrak.

"Kejar dia!" salah satu penjaga yang mengejarkanya meneriakinya.

Menggertakan giginya, Naruto mempercepat larinya keluar dari desa itu. Ia berlari ke arah hutan saat melihatnya dari kejauhan. Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika sampai di depan hutan itu. Ia menjadi ragu sejenak. Dari luar hutan itu terlihat berbeda dari hutan biasanya yang ia lihat. Pepohonan disana terlihat sangat besar bahkan raksasa. Ada hawa mencekam misterius yang ia rasakan dari arah hutan itu.

Masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ia menoleh ke belakang. Para penjaga itu berlari semakin mendekatinya. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, mereka akan segera mencapainya. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya namun tak menemukan jalan kabur lain selain hutan itu.

Menggigit bibirnya, ia pun menerjang masuk ke dalam hutan dengan cepat, mengacuhkan instingnya yang melarangnya masuk kesana.

.

.

.

"B-berhenti!" salah satu penjaga menghentikan larinya dan teman-temannya.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bocah itu masuk ke dalam sana!" salah satu temannya menyahut.

"K-kita tidak mungkin bisa mengejarnya! Hutan itu terlalu berbahaya!" penjaga yang lain ikut berkomentar.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Hanzo-sama?! Dia akan menghukum kita jika kita tak berhasil menangkapnya!"

"Itu Hutan Terlarang! Ada banyak monster buas dan berbahaya di dalam sana! Aku masih belum mati mati, sialan!" salah satu penjaga menyuarakan ketidak setujuannya.

"Itu benar! Tidak ada yang berhasil selamat setelah masuk kesana! Bocah itu pasti juga akan mati dimakan monster disana!"

"K-kita kembali saja! Aku tidak mau masuk kesana dan diserang mosnter!" ucap salah satu penjaga bergidik ngeri.

"K-kita katakan saja bocah itu sudah mati diserang monster! Ayo kita kembali!" usulnya.

"B-benar, k-kita kembali saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah—hah—hah—!" terengah-engah, Naruto melambatkan larinya. Ia melirik sekelilingnya dengan was-was. Para penjaga itu seperti sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi. Namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa bernapas tenang setelah memasuki hutan itu.

"U-uwaaa!" ia menjerit ketakutan saat mendengar gemerisik dari arah pepohonan. Tangannya mengangkat pedangnya ke depan bersiap menyerang siapapun.

 ** _Kuak—kuak—kuak—_** kicauan burung terdengar ketika beberapa burung terlihat berterbangan dari tenggerannya di ranting pohon.

"B-burung—?" ia menelan ludan. "T-tentu saja itu hanya burung hahahah—" tawanya kikuk berusaha menghilangkan takut. Namun ia kembali menelan ludah gugup.

"S-sial, kenapa hutan ini menyeramkan sekali.." rutuknya kaku.

Ia menggenggam gagang pedangnya lebih erat, namun tidak menyimpannya kembali ke dalam sarungnya di punggung. Takut-takut sesuatu terjadi tiba-tiba.

Tanpa tujuan, Naruto pun berjalan was-was menelusuri hutan itu. Sesekali berjengit kaget saat mendengar gemerusuk yang tiba-tiba dari pepohonan ataupun semak-semak.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk beristirahat. Bocah pirang itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada salah satu akar raksasa lalu menghembuskan napas lelah. Diliriknya pemandangan hutan di sekelilingnya. Suasana disana sebenarnya cukup rindang dan sejuk, namun entah kenapa ada hawa mencekam yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi kalau melihat besarnya tumbuhan dan pepohonan di hutan itu. Dia bahkan tak bisa melihat ujungnya.

 ** _Tes_**

"Ng?"

 ** _Tes. Tes. Tes_**

"Apa ini?" dahinya mengkerut saat sesuatu yang basah tiba-tiba menetes di wajahnya. Ia mengusapnya, namun dari atas muncul tetesan lainnya. Mengendusnya, ia segera memasang muka mau muntah saat mencium bau busuk tak enak mirip bau napas seseorang yang tak pernah sikat gigi. Ia pun mengusapnya dengan kaos hitamnya, lalu melirik ke atas dengan penasaran dari mana sebenarnya tetesan itu berasal.

Dan kedua sapphirenya pun segera membola saat melihat—

"GYAARGHH!" Ia tersentak kaget dan melompat mundur beberapa langkah, kakinya bahkan sampai tersandung dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"M-m-mo-monster!" jeritnya ketakutan, tangannya mengacung gemetaran ke depan dimana makhluk menyeramkan yang merupakan asal usul tetesan bau tadi, yang ternyata adalah air liur.

Makhluk itu berdiri tinggi sepanjang tiga meter, dengan taring memanjang sampai ke bawah leher dengan tajam. Tubuhnya berbentuk seperti serigala, namun memiliki tanduk tajam dan ekor berbadan ular.

Monster itu menggeram, air liur pun menetes dari mulutnya yang tak tertutup akibat taring yang panjang. Ia berjalan mengintimidasi mendekati bocah pirang di depannya.

Meneguk ludah, ia bergerak mundur dengan gemetaran. Jika dalam kasus yang berbeda dimana ia masih dalam masa latihan, ia akan melompat kegirangan karena akhirnya bisa melawan monster pertamanya, yang tentu saja akan ditemani Itachi. Tapi sekarang keadaannya sangat berbeda. Mungkin benar itu monster pertama yang ia lihat seumur hidupnya, tapi kalau sendirian seperti ini…

 ** _Gulp_** —Ludah seperti mengganjal berat di tenggorokannya. Ia terbelalak saat monster itu tiba-tiba berlari menerjangnya.

"T-t-tu-tunggu! Gyaaarggh!" Ketakutan, tubuhnya dengan refleks melompat berdiri menghindari gigitan tajam dari monster itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera melarikan diri secepat yang ia bisa. "S-SIAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!

Monster itu segera menggeram dan mengejarnya. Tanpa memakan waktu langsung segera menghilangkan jarak dengan mangsanya. Ia pun menyeruduk keras pada sang bocah.

"GAHK!" Naruto meringis kesakitan. Tubunya terbanting keras ke tanah bahkan berbunyi 'krak'. Satu dua rusuknya pasti baru saja hancur. Ia menggertakan giginya menahan sakit, lalu memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan berlari lagi, namun tak secepat seperti yang sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya akhirnya jatuh tak berdaya ke tanah ketika sampai di depan goa. Ia terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Diliriknya monster menyeramkan yang berjalan santai mendekatinya. Kondisinya benar-benar sudah seperti mangsa yang siap dimakan.

"Uhuk—!" ia meringkik kesakitan, lalu terkekeh kecil menertawakan diri.

 _'_ _Apa aku akan mati disini?'_ pikirnya miris. Pandangannya mulai menjadi blur, seluruh badannya terasa sakit. Napasnya juga sesak.

 _'_ _Sepertinya aku akan mati disini…'_ pikirnya lagi tersenyum muram. Air hangat pun sudah mengalir sejak tadi dari sudut matanya.

Pandangannya pun meremang gelap. Di tatapnya monster yang berjalan mendekatinya. Beberapa langkah dari tempatnya, monster itu tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu menengadah ke atas seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang ada di belakang tubuh bocah itu. Satu detik kemudian monster itu berlari kabur seperti menyadari sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Naruto tak mampu merespon ataupun melirik ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang sudah dilihat monster tadi. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah dua ekor rubah berwarna hitam dan putih sebelum seluruh pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **to be continued in part two...**_

* * *

Hai, hai~!

Fro tau, fro sudah lama sekali tidak muncul, hiatus berbulan-bulan huhuhu  
tapi fro benar-benar mengalami kesulitan dalam menulis sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang terus-terus mengganggu pikiran fro hingga fro tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, gomenneee...  
Cerita ini adalah kelanjutan dari masa lalu di Royal Revenge, sebenernya sih bisa di anggep lanjutan ceritanya, cuma fro putuskan untuk membuatnya sebagai prequel...

masih ada satu part lagi, tunggu fro selese nulis ya? wkwkwkwk

mind to review?


	2. Part 2

_Lari.._

 _Ia harus lari...!_

 _Jangan sampai mereka menangkapnya._

 _Ia bisa mendengarnya. Suara langkah kaki mereka. Bersusulan mengejarnya dengan cepat._

 _"Kejar iblis itu!"_

 _Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Berhenti mengejarku! Tolong biarkan ia pergi. Ia sudah tak ingin berlari lagi._

 _Kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung. Tubuhnya pun basah kuyup berlumuran dengan lumpur. Hujan dan petir semakin lebat. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun kakinya terkilir. Ia pun harus meronta-ronta mundur. Tersentak ketakutan saat orang-orang yang mengejarnya semakin mendekatinya._

 _Namun saat ia mendongak, pemandangannya berubah. Orang-orang itu lenyap, digantikan oleh seekor monster serigala yang besar. Dengan gigi tajam dan besar yang siap menerkamnya. Menatapnya dengan lapar bagai predator yang siap menerkam buruannya._

 _Monster itu berjalan lambat mendekatinya. Semakin mendekatinya dan semakin mendekat. Namun ia hanya bisa meronta-ronta mundur. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar panik._

 _Monster itu menggeram dengan menyeramkan. Ia tersentak saat monster itu tiba-tiba berlari menerjang ke arahnya. Kedua matanya pun terbelalak ngeri dan-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya masashi**

 **Warning : akan lebih terasa feelnya kalo baca ulang dari part satu hahahh :"3**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hah!" Naruto tersentak bangun tiba-tiba. Kedua sapphirenya terbelalak, lalu menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Ia berkedip, lalu berkedip dengan bingung saat menyadari dia berada di suatu tempat yang asing.

"Huh?" Ia segera mengecek seluruh tubuhnya saat mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya sebelumnya. Terkejut saat menyadari luka di tubuhnya sudah sembuh total.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" pekiknya kebingungnya. Ia menjadi panik saat tak menemukan pedang kesayangannya terpasang di punggungnya, namun bernapas lega lagi saat menemukannya tergeletak di samping tubuhnya.

Ia lalu menoleh pada pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Dinding batu, atap batu, lantai batu. Lalu juga ada kristal-kristal menyala indah yang tertancap di dinding, lantai dan atap itu.

"Ini dimana…?" Gumamnya kebingungan. "Tunggu, apa aku sudah mati?!" paniknya yang langsung mencubit kedua pipi.

 ** _Kruyuukkkk~!_**

"Ukh, apa orang mati bisa lapar…?" bocah pirang itu bergumam lagi mengusap-usap perutnya yang berbunyi keras. Ia menoleh, dan terkejut saat menangkap sesuatu yang ternyata ada di sampingnya dari tadi.

Buah-buahan.

Melirik ke sekeliling sekali lagi, ia memandang was-was beberapa buah yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Dengan ragu mengambil satu buah pisang dari sana.

Air liurnya pun segera terkumpul saat melihat buah itu memang asli. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera menggigitnya lapar. Dengan cepat, pisang itu pun habis dimakannya. Lalu tanpa ragu ia mengambil buah yang lainnya, lalu memakannya. Ia mengambil lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga seluruh buah yang ada disana habis total dimakannya.

"Ahh… buah itu enak sekali…" gumamnya puas. "Tapi siapa yang meletakannya disitu?" ia bergumam lagi dengan heran.

Naruto kemudian berdiri. Dipasangkannya pedang kesayangannya ke punggung, lalu berjalan penasaran menelurusi tempat yang sepertinya merupakan sebuah goa.

Goa itu cukup besar dan luas. Ada banyak sekali lorong dan ruangan disana. Naruto menelusuri tempat itu dengan penasaran. Sudah beberapa menit ia berputar-putar disana, namun masih belum menemukan satu pun jejak ada makhluk hidup disana. Lalu siapa yang sudah membawanya kemari dan memberinya buah-buahan? Lukanya bahkan sudah sembuh sekarang.

Ia sampai di sebuah ruangan goa yang sangat besar, dengan atap yang cukup tinggi bahkan melebihi dua puluh meter, berbeda dengan atap-atap lorong sebelumnya yang cukup rendah. Ada beberapa lorong lainnya, penasaran ia memutuskan untuk menelusurinya satu-satu.

Ia memasuki lorong yang paling besar terlebih dahulu, tempat itu hampir sama luasnya dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya terlihat ruangan yang lebih terang di ujung lorong. Penasaran, ia pun mendekatinya.

Ruangan besar segera terlihat, kristal-kristal menyala-lah yang menjadi penerangan disana. Naruto segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, hingga berhenti di tengah-tengah. Ia berkedip, lalu berkedip lagi sebelum kedua sapphirenya terbelalak shok.

"A-a-aargghhh!" Ia berjengit kaget hingga tersungkur ke belakang. Pandangannya menatap ngeri pada sebuah objek di depannya. Mulutnya megap-megap tak mengeluarkan suara.

Hembusan napas lambat, namun sangat keras terdengar, bukti bahwa objek apapun yang ada didepannya itu hidup. Berukuran melebihi sepuluh meter, berbulu merah terang. Memiliki rahang kuat dan bertaring runcing. Terdapat sembilan ekor panjang dan besar berbulu merah yang bergerilya di belakang makhluk yang menyerupai rubah itu. Rubah raksasa itu memangku kepalanya pada tangan, kelopak matanya tertutup seperti sedang tertidur.

"T-t-tidur—?!" Naruto meneguk ludah berat. Tubuhnya gemetaran takut. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan gugup, takut-takut makhluk menyeramkan didepannya terbangun.

 ** _Trak_** —Ia berjengit saat kakinya tak sengaja menginjak kerikil. Diliriknya dengan gugup rubah raksasa di depannya. 'Jangan bangun, jangan bangun, jangan bangun, jangan bangun—' ia berkomat-kamit cepat seperti mantra. Bernapas lega saat rubah itu masih belum bergerak.

"Fiuhh… untung saja—"

 ** _WUUSSHHH!—_** salah satu ekor rubah raksasa itu tiba-tiba mengayun cepat dan— ** _BAMM!_** —menghantam lantai goa di bawahnya.

Naruto pun langsung pucat pasi tak berani bergerak. Rubah itu masih menutup matanya, namun saat cuping telinga makhluk itu bergerak kecil, Naruto pun segera berjengit ketakutan, dan berlari kabur dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"S-sial! Apa-apaan itu tadi!" rutuknya masih merasa takut. Bocah itu meneguk ludah berat lalu menghela napas panjang. "Ada apa sih dengan hutan ini." Gumamnya kesal.

Setelah tahu ada makhluk menyeramkan di dalam goa itu, bocah itu pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana. Karena itu sekarang ia kembali berjalan tanpa arah di dalam hutan.

"Sial, seharusnya aku tidak pergi dari desa." Rutuknya. Dia benar-benar tersesat sekarang. Setiap sudut hutan itu hampir sama. Ia lupa dari mana arah ia datang ketika memasuki hutan ini saat pertama kali. "Bodohhhh, bagaimana caranya aku keluar sekarang!" gerutunya menjambak kesal rambut pirangnya yang sekarang pendek berantakan.

Suara gemurusuk dari semak-semak tak jauh dari tempatnya mendadak terdengar membuatnya berjengit kaget. Ia pun segera menarik pedang dan memandang was-was semak-semak itu. Gemurusuk lainnya terdengar dari arah yang lain. Naruto kembali tersentak, menoleh gugup ke sekelilingnya. Ia menjadi teringat monster serigala yang menyerangnya sebelum ini.

 ** _Gulp_** —Menelan ludah gugup, kakinya perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur. Pedangnya di acungkan ke depan dengan siap siaga.

 ** _Gusraakkk!—"_** Gahh!" Bocah pirang itu berjengit takut saat dari belakangnya terdengar suara gemurusuk keras. Tanpa ambil pusing, ia pun segera berlari kabur secepat kilat dari apapun yang mengincarnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Gaahh! Kenapa aku kembali kemari!" teriaknya kesal merutuki tindakannya sendiri yang berlari masuk ke dalam goa itu lagi.

"S-sial! Apa tidak ada tempat aman di dalam hutan ini! Jika aku keluar monster-monster itu akan segera memangsaku! Tapi jika terus berada di goa ini, monster raksasa itu bisa saja bangun dan memakanku arrghh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" jerit bocah itu frustasi.

"Hufft!" menyerah, ia akhirnya terduduk di tempat yang sama ketika ia pertama kali bangun di dalam goa itu. Bocah itu pun terdiam. Goa itu benar-benar sepi, dan ia pun tak tahu harus melakukan apa disana.

Mengeluarkan buku catatannya, ia mencoret satu garis. Ia yakin satu hari pasti sudah terlewat sejak ia masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia memasukannya lagi ke dalam tas. Lalu kembali terdiam.

Entah berapa jam sudah terlewati dengannya hanya duduk diam disana. Sesekali ia akan mengeluarkan buku dan mencoret2 hal tidak jelas, lalu berlatih pedang, kemudian berguling kesana kemari tidak jelas, memperhatikan kristal dengan penasaran, lalu duduk lagi melamun. Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap ketiduran.

.

Keesokannya harinya, ia pun terbangun lagi dan terkejut menemukan setumpuk buah-buahan diletakan lagi disampingnya. Bahkan kini lebih banyak.

Memandangnya bingung, ia mengambil satu buah dan memakannya. "Siapa yang menaruh buah ini disini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Tidak mungkin makhluk raksasa itu yang melakukannya. Seharian kemarin ia tak pernah melihat monster itu bangun dan berjalan-jalan di dalam goa. Lagipula ia pasti segera terbangun dari tidur jika ada makhluk sebesar itu bergerak mendekatinya.

Lalu siapa yang memberinya makan? Siapapun itu pasti juga yang telah menolongnya kemarin.

Ia memakan beberapa buah itu hingga kenyang, namun kali ini ia memutuskan menyisakannya untuk malam. Naruto kembali mencoret tanda garis di bukunya dan menghitung hari. Lalu melakukan hal yang ia lakukan kemarin. Latihan pedang, berguling tak jelas, mencoret-coret, bermain kristal, duduk melamun, makan, hingga akhirnya ia pun terlelap tidur.

Esoknya, buah-buahan itu kembali hadir di sampingnya. Lalu esoknya lagi, lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Diletakkan setiap pagi di sampingnya yang sedang tertidur. Namun, sekalipun Naruto tak berhasil melihat siapa sebenarnya yang rajin memberinya makan. Sudah satu minggu, ia berada disana. Kebosanan semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mencoba bangun lebih pagi agar bisa bertemu siapapun yang memberinya makan. Namun gagal, ia tetap tak dapat menemuinya.

Hari itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan menunggu siapapun yang selalu membawakannya buah untuk datang. Namun semalaman ia menunggu, bahkan sampai malam kembali datang. Buah itu malah tidak datang seperti biasa. Siapapun itu sepertinya tahu kalau Naruto sedang menunggunya, sehingga mereka tidak datang membawakannya buah. Apa mereka tidak ingin menemuinya?

Naruto merengut memikirkannya, hingga akhirnya rasa ngantuk mengalahkannya dan ia pun tertidur.

Esoknya saat ia terbangun, buah itu kembali hadir di samping tubuhnya.

Penasaran, bocah itu akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri ruangan besar dimana makhluk raksasa itu tertidur. Mengacuhkan rasa takutnya, ia duduk menyilangkan kaki beberapa meter di depan rubah raksasa yang sedang tertidur.

Rubah itu benar-benar tertidur pulas, sama sekali tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sesekali cuping telinga besar itu akan bergerak kecil ketika mendengar sesuatu. Namun hanya itu, makhluk itu tetap tertidur.

"Hey…" takut-takut, Naruto memanggil makhluk besar di depannya. Matanya segera terpejam seolah takut menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Tapi…

Hening~

Ia pun membuka matanya lagi. Dan hanya menemukan rubah raksasa yang masih tertidur pulas. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Heeeyyy!" Naruto memanggil lebih keras, namun rubah itu masih tak bergerak.

"HEEEIII!" Bocah itu kini berteriak. Namun seperti sebelumnya makhluk itu tetap tak bergerak.

Kesal, ia pun berteriak lebih keras lagi hingga menggema di dinding goa. "HOOIII MAKHLUK JELEKKKK!"

Shiingg~!

"RUBAH JELEK, BODOH, SIALAN, TAK BERGUNA, TUKANG TIDUR!" ia berteriak lagi lebih keras.

Namun rubah itu masih tak bergerak.

Pasrah, Naruto pun akhirnya menyerah. Wajahnya ditekuk kesal, dan kedua tangannya dilipat ke depan dada. Ia melirik lagi makhluk di depannya.

"Aku juga seorang rubah berekor sembilan!" Naruto tiba-tiba berkomentar keras dengan random pada mahkluk di depannya, yang jelas sekali tak menanggapi. "Dan bulu pirangku lebih indah! Kaasan selalu memuji dan menyisirnya dengan sangat lembut!" bocah itu mencoba pamer.

"Lihat! Warna ekorku lebih indah!" Naruto mengeluarkan ekornya, lalu menunjukkannya pada sang rubah yang jelas sekali masih menutup matanya.

"Ceh!" Bocah itu berdecih saat masih tak ada tanggapan. "Warna merahmu itu norak! Pirang lebih indah!" Bocah itu ngotot masih ingin pamer. Tapi masih tak ada tanggapan dari makhluk di hadapannya.

"Fine!" Naruto mendengus kesal. "Dasar tukang tidur, rubah norak, terserah kau saja!" rengutnya kesal saat dia bicara terus sendiri tanpa tanggapan. Bukankah sebelumnya rubah itu menggerakan ekornya. Kenapa sekarang sama sekali tak bergerak?!

Bocah itu lalu menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya. Menumpu kepalanya di atas lutut. Keheningan lalu terbentuk saat bocah itu tak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Bocah itu terdiam, memandang lurus makhluk raksasa di depannya. Entah berapa jam yang terlewati hanya dengan bocah itu duduk terdiam menatap makhluk itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun?!" bocah itu tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di dalam goa itu.

"Kaasan bilang kita tak boleh tidur terlalu lama!" ia merecok lagi. Merengut saat masih tak ada tanggapan.

"Aku tahu! Kau pasti takut padaku kan! Dasar rubah jelek, pasti hanya tubuhmu saja yang besar!" kini bocah itu mengacungkan telunjuknya dengan berani pada sang rubah. "Kau pasti takut saat menyadari keberadaanku disini! Makanya dari tadi kau pura-pura tidur!"

"Sudah kuduga!" lanjutnya bicara sendiri. "Kaasan memang benar! Klan kami itu yang terhebat! Kaasan selalu memuji kehebatanku! Tousan juga terkadang mengajariku. Dia sangat hebat! Dia bilang suatu saat aku pasti akan sehebat tousan! Dan Kaasan—" bocah itu tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. Bibirnya dirapatkan lalu merengut muram. Kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi bergerak-gerak semangat mengikuti bicaranya pun diturunkan perlahan.

"Kaasan…" ia bergumam lirih, kedua sapphirenya meredup sedih.

"Kau tahu…" nada suaranya meninggi kembali. "Aku harus kembali ke Istana…"

Lalu terdiam lama.

"Ada… seorang pria sangat brengsek yang harus aku kalahkan di istana..." bocah itu kembali berbicara. "Dia sudah merebut kerajaanku, dan membunuh…" suara bocah itu tercekat kemudian menghilang seluruhnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahku…" suara bocah itu kembali terdengar, "…kalau aku akan kembali ke istana dan mengalahkannya…" namun sekarang ia menunduk muram.

"Hey! Kau tidak mati kan!?" Nada suaranya kembali meninggi memanggil makhluk tertidur di depannya.

"Kau harus membantuku!" pintanya pada sang rubah. "Kau hanya perlu mengantarku ke istana! Lalu aku akan membunuh Danzo busuk itu dan mengambil alih kembali kerajaanku!"

Namun seperti sebelumnya, rubah raksasa itu masih tak bergerak dan tertidur.

"Hufft!" Naruto menekuk bibirnya, lalu ia menjatuhkan badannya ke tanah dan terlentang. Hanya terdiam disana untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Keesokkannya ia terbangun masih di depan sang rubah, dengan setumpuk buah-buahan diletakan di samping tubuhnya seperti hari-hari yang sebelumnya.

Sambil merengut, ia memakan buah itu dengan lapar.

"Apa kau yang meletakan buah ini disini?!" tanyanya keras pada sang rubah, yang seperti biasa tak ditanggapi.

"Buah ini sangat manis! Sayang sekali kau tidak memakannya juga!" pamernya pada sang rubah.

Bocah itu kemudian terdiam, menghabiskan buah itu sampai habis, lalu memandang rubah itu kembali. "Hey!" panggilnya.

"Heey! Kau harus memberi tahuku caranya keluar dari hutan ini tanpa bertemu monster itu!" ucapnya seperti memerintah. "Aku harus kembali ke istana!" tuntutnya.

"Ceh!" Ia menekuk bibirnya saat masih tak ada tanggapan. Melirik ke samping, ia menemukan sebuah batu kerikil. Menggigit bibirnya, ia mengambil batu itu lalu melirik ke makhluk besar di depannya. Meskipun dari kemarin ia meneriaki rubah itu, ia belum pernah mendekat apalagi menyentuhnya.

Ragu-ragu, ia menggenggam batu itu dengan erat, lalu mengayunkannya ke belakang. Dan dengan keras, ia pun melemparkan batu kerikil itu ke wajah makhluk di depannya. **_Bugh!_**

Shiiing~!

Rubah itu masih tak bergerak.

Kesal, Naruto pun mengambil satu buah batu lagi yang lebih besar. Lalu melemparkannya pada dengan keras. "Bangun, rubah bodoh!" teriaknya kesal.

 ** _BUGH!—_** batu itu berhasil mengenai hidung rubah itu, namun makhluk itu masih tak bergerak.

"Bangun, bakaa! Dasar tukang tidur! Rubah jelek! Norak! Pemalas! Tak Bergu—" Kalimatnya terputus bersamaan kedua sapphirenya yang terbelalak lebar melihat kelopak merah rubah raksasa itu bergerak membuka. Lalu dari dalamnya, muncul dua bola mata merah menyala yang bergerak menatapnya.

"A—kh—" Naruto mematung kaku di bawah tatapan tajam dari makhluk di depannya. Ia terjatuh gemetaran saat monster itu menyipitkan matanya, lalu bergerak berdiri.

"A—ARGHH!" Pucat pasi, Naruto segera berdiri ketakutan dan berlari kabur dari goa itu.

.

.

.

.

"S-sial!"

Gawat, gawat, gawat, gawat, gawat, gawa—Naruto berlari ketakutan sekencang yang ia bisa menjauhi goa tadi. Ia melirik ke belakang takut-takut makhluk raksasa menyeramkan itu benar-benar mengejarnya.

Ia akhirnya melambatkan larinya, dan berhenti, menyenderkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan pada batang pohon saat tak menemukan tanda-tanda monster rubah itu akan mengejarnya.

"S-sial! H-hampir saja, yang tadi itu menakutkan sekali!" ucapnya frustasi menjambak rambut pirangnya. "Ku pikir monster itu tak akan bangun!" ia berteriak kesal.

Ia menekuk bibirnya saat menyadari akhirnya ia berada di tengah-tengah hutan lagi. Ia melirik was-was, takut-takut ada monster yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti kemarin.

"Aku tidak takut…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan takut!"

 ** _"_** ** _Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh takut. Apa kau mengerti, Naruto?"_**

Kalimat ayahnya terngiang dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tak akan takut. Tousan." Gumamnya meyakinkan diri.

 _'_ _Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan takut!'_

Seperti mantra, ia pun terus mengulang kalimat itu, hingga ia semakin yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto pun berdiri, dan berjalan memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari hutan itu.

Beberapa menit pun terlewati, ia bernapas lega saat belum ada monster yang ia temui. Hutan itu sangat luas, ia pun terpaksa memutar-mutar mencari jalan keluar.

 ** _Krosak!—_** gemurusuk keras mengagetkannya. Naruto segera menarik pedangnya, lalu menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menanti apapun yang akan muncul.

 ** _SRRRR~!_**

Ada suara desisan keras yang menggema di sekelilingnya, namun berapa kalipun ia menoleh ke sana kemari, Naruto tak bisa menemukan asal suara desisan itu. Ia meneguk ludah berat, dan mengucapkan mantra dari ayahnya berulang kali. _'Aku tak boleh takut…'_

 ** _SRAAKK—!_**

Suara desisan serak yang keras tiba-tiba terdengar dari atasnya, Naruto segera terbelalak ketika ia mendongak menemukan sesuatu yang melompat ke arahnya dari atas. Ia pun segera melompat menghindarinya.

Belum sempat bernapas lega, monster itu sudah menerjang lagi. Bocah pirang itu segera lari menghindar, menatap ngeri makhluk besar di depannya.

Sebuah ular.

Bukan hanya ular biasa, namun anaconda yang sangat besar. Berukuran sangat panjang, dan lebarnya hampir satu meter.

"Si-sial!" dengan gemetaran, ia menyerang tubuh ular itu dengan pedangnya. Namun sisik monster itu sangat tebal, sehingga serangannya pun sama sekali tak berefek. Ia tersentak saat ekor monster ular itu tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya. Ia pun terbanting ke tanah.

"Uhuk!—" belum selesai, monster itu sudah menyerang lagi dengan mulut bertaringnya.

Naruto pun berguling menghindar secepat yang ia bisa. "Hu—GAAH!" Ia tersentak saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat ke udara, dan ekor bersisik melilit tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak! Turunkan aku brengsek!" ia meronta keras. Namun lilitan ular itu malah semakin mengerat.

"Uhuk—UKH!" Tubuhnya pun mulai kesakitan, dan napasnya menjadi sesak. "S-sial!" tenaganya seolah terkuras habis. Sesuatu yang sangat berat seperti sedang meremas tubuh kecilnya tanpa ampun. Wajahnya segera memucat, dan pandangannnya pun mulai kunang-kunang.

 ** _Klontang—_** Pedang di tangannya pun terjatuh. Tubuhnya sudah tak bertenaga, seperti diremas sampai hancur. "Ukh—" Kalau terus seperti ini mungkin ia benar-benar akan hancur.

Lalu sesuatu yang merah tiba-tiba melesat di depannya dan menyerang monster ular itu. Erangan keras dari ular itu segera terdengar seperti kesakitan, dan cengkeraman ekor yang melilit tubuhnya langsung terlepas. Naruto tak sempat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi karena kegelapan segera menyambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ng?" Kepalanya terasa pusing ketika ia terbangun, menemukan dirinya kembali berada di dalam goa. Dengan bingung, bocah pirang itu pun mendudukan dirinya. Lalu melirik ke sekelilingnya, dan ketika ia menengadah ke depan, tubuhnya melonjak kaget dan terbelalak. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik pedang emasnya, dan diacungkan ke depan pada makhluk besar di depannya.

"J-j-jangan m-mendekat!" teriaknya takut, menatap dua mata merah menyala dari rubah raksasa di depannya. Ia meneguk ludah, dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Rubah merah itu benar-benar sudah bangun sekarang.

Rubah besar itu tak menjawab ataupun bergerak, hanya menatapnya datar dengan dua rubynya. Mereka pun saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Rubah besar itu dengan tenang, dan bocah pirang itu dengan gemetar ketakutan.

"Apa itu caramu berterima kasih?" suara keras menggema tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah makhluk raksasa itu. Naruto pun melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"K-k-kau b-bicara!" ucapnya tak percaya.

Rubah itu memutar bola matanya ke samping, sebelum meliriknya lagi. "Letakkan pedangmu." Ucapnya dengan suara yang langsung menggema.

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara itu. Cukup menyeramkan apalagi melihat wujud makhluk yang menyeramkan di depannya. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pedang, dan mencoba menghilangkan gemetar takutnya.

"Letakkan pedangmu, bocah."

Suara keras itu berhasil membuat bocah itu berjengit takut lagi. Ia bergerak mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauh.

Rubah merah itu kembali memutar bola matanya ke samping, lalu menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Bocah itu pun segera tersentak kaget melihatnya.

"J-j-jangan b-bergerak!" Naruto menatapnya ngeri.

"Tsk." Sesuatu yang mirip decihan terdengar. Menghiraukan ketakutan bocah di depannya, ia berdiri dengan empat kakinya. Lalu cahaya merah pun mengelilingi, dan sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya mulai mengecil, benar-benar mengecil dari ukurannya yang melebihi sepuluh meter hingga hanya berukuran kurang dari satu meter.

Naruto pun berkedip menatapnya. Lalu berkedip lagi dengan tak percaya. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun batal bersuara dan merapatkannya lagi.

"Sekarang letakkan pedangmu, dan berhenti ketakutan melihatku, bocah." Rubah itu berbicara dengan memutar bola matanya malas. Kali ini suaranya lebih rendah dan tidak menggema.

"Wa—" Bocah pirang itu megap-megap, tak tahu harus berkata apa akan penampakan luar biasa di depannya. "Wow…" gumamnya tak percaya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menurunkan pedangnya, lalu berjalan maju mendekat.

Memang benar, wujud rubah itu sekarang sama sekali tak menyeramkan, bahkan ukurannya lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Bocah pirang itu malah jadi ingin menyentuhnya.

"B-bagaimana kau melakukannya?!" Ia menatap rubah itu dengan pandangan kagum dan penasaran.

Rubah itu mendelik saat bocah pirang di depannya menjadi lancang ingin menyentuh bulunya. Naruto pun tersentak kaget, dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Rubah itu lalu mendudukan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada dua kaki depannya. Ia menatap bocah pirang di depannya dengan tajam. "Uh..." Naruto pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

Lalu ia teringat tubuhnya yang seharusnya terluka, sudah sembuh total seperti kejadian sebelumnya. "A-apa kau yang sudah menolongku?" Bocah pirang itu memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

Rubah itu mengeluarkan suara seperti gerutuan lalu menatapnya dengan sinis. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini, bocah?"

"Eh... A-aku, tersesat.." bocah pirang itu bicara sambil menggaruk pipi bergarisnya.

"Apa kau bodoh?" rubah itu bicara dengan nada remeh.

"A-apa! Aku tidak bodoh!" bocah pirang itu pun mendelik kesal.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau masuk ke hutan ini, bocah." masih dengan sinis, rubah itu menaikkan alis padanya.

"B-berisik! Rubah jelek! Aku tidak bodoh! Dan aku bukan bocah! Namaku Naruto!" protes Naruto menggerutu.

Kedutan otot pun muncul di pelipis sang rubah saat mendengar dirinya diejek bocah itu. "Cepat pulang ke asalmu, bocah. Aku mau tidur." Rubah itu mendelik tajam padanya, lalu berbalik untuk pergi ke ruangan tempatnya tidur lagi.

"T-tunggu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Naruto segera berjalan mengejarnya. "Kau yang sudah menolongku kan? Waktu itu juga?!"

"Bocah berisik." Rubah merah itu menyalang marah, kilatan api merah tiba-tiba muncul melewati samping tubuh bocah itu. Naruto pun terbelalak menatapnya.

"Pergi dan jangan mengganggu lagi, bocah." usir rubah yang kemudian mengembalikan tubuhnya ke semula, sebelum memejamkan matanya dan tidur di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Menekuk bibirnya, bocah pirang itu pergi dari ruangan itu. Dia kembali duduk di tempat yang semula dalam goa itu.

.

Esoknya, Naruto terbangun menemukan setumpuk buah-buahan diletakan disampingnya lagi. Namun kali ini dia tidak memakannya. Dia membawa semua buah itu lalu berjalan pergi ke ruangan sang rubah. Dia merengut saat melihat rubah besar itu sudah tertidur seperti sebelumnya.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti bukan rubah jelek sepertimu yang memberiku buah-buahan ini." Gerutunya.

Ia semakin merengut saat makhluk di depannya tak merewesnya sama sekali. Buah itu pun ia habiskan dengan menatap sengit pada sang rubah. Lalu sebuah suara kikikan kecil tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya. Namun makhluk besar di depannya masih tertidur.

Penasaran, ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan keluar mencari tahu. Ia berkedip saat melihat sesuatu berwarna putih melesat kejauhan di ujung lorong. Bocah itu pun segera berlari mengejar. Ia segera mencari ke penjuru goa. Ia mengecek kesana kemari, namun tak berhasil menemukan sesuatu—apapun itu yang berwarna putih.

Suara kikikan kembali terdengar olehnya. Bocah itu langsung menghampiri asal suara itu. Ia menemukan dirinya kembali ke lorong besar dimana ruangan rubah merah itu sedang tertidur. Dan benar, suara kikikan terdengar lebih jelas disana, bahkan tak hanya satu. Dengan penasaran, bocah itu segera berlari memasuki ruangan itu.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat disana membuatnya takjub. Dua ekor rubah berukuran kecil sedang berbicara dengan rubah merah besar itu. Satu rubah berwarna putih memiliki dua ekor, sedang satunya berwarna hitam memiliki satu ekor.

"Hey..!" Naruto memanggil dua rubah itu dengan senang. Namun dua rubah itu malah terlonjak kaget dan bersembunyi di balik ekor merah makhluk raksasa di hadapannya. Rubah merah yang ternyata sudah bangun itu menaikan alis padanya.

"Apa kalian yang sudah membawakanku buah setiap hari?"

Menghiraukan makhluk besar di depannya, Naruto berlari mendekati dua rubah yang bersembunyi itu dengan tatapan senang. Dua rubah itu menatapnya diam, lalu melirik ke atas seolah sedang meminta persetuan makhluk besar itu.

"Iya kan? Buah-buahan itu sangat manis. Terima kasih sudah membawakannya untukku!" Naruto menyengir girang, merasa sangat senang menemukan makhluk hidup lain selain sang rubah merah di dalam goa itu.

Naruto memandang bingung saat dua rubah kecil itu mengikik lagi pada sang rubah merah. Makhluk besar itu hanya mengeluarkan suara gerutuan lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Naruto yang merasa sudah diacuhkan menekuk bibirnya.

Dua rubah itu menatap satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan mendekati bocah pirang itu. Kedua sapphire Naruto pun segera mengerling senang melihat itu.

"Kalian yang sudah membawaku ke goa ini kan? Aku ingat pernah melihat sesuatu berwarna putih dan hitam sebelum pingsan." Naruto menggerakan tangannya membentuk gambar-gambar di udara seolah sedang mencoba mendeskripsikan ceritanya agar dua rubah itu mengerti.

Dua sapphire melebar senang saat dua rubah itu mengikik girang dan menggerakan ekor mereka.

"Kalian mengerti?" bocah itu menggerakan tangannya dengan semangat saat rubah itu terlihat memahaminya. "Apa kalian yang sudah menyembuhkan lukaku juga? Iya kan? Apa kalian punya nama? Aku, aku Naruto! Ayo kita berteman! Aku senang sekali bertemu kalian. Tempat ini sangat sepi! Rubah jelek itu juga sangat menyeramkan." Sangat senang mendapat teman bicara, bocah pirang itu jadi berbicara dengan beruntun.

Rubah itu mengikik membalas, namun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju.

"Eh? Kalian tak ingin berteman denganku?" Bibir Naruto menekuk muram. Namun dua rubah itu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Huh, aku tak mengerti." Naruto merengut.

[Bos yang sudah menyelamatkanmu!]

Sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya. Naruto tersentak dan melirik sekeliling dengan bingung.

[Kami hanya membawamu kemari. Bos yang sudah menyembuhkan luka mu!] Suara itu muncul lagi.

Naruto menoleh ke dua rubah itu, dan melebarkan matanya melihat mereka mengikik bersamaan dengan munculnya suara itu.

"K-kalian bicara?!"

[Ah! Kau bisa mendengar kami! Darah rubahmu pasti sangat kental!]

"Kalian benar-benar bicara!" bocah pirang itu menatap takjub. "Tunggu, siapa yang kalian maksud dengan bos? Hey, siapa nama kalian?"

[Namaku Yuki, dan adikku Ruki. Lalu bos-]

"Berisik!" geraman keras tiba-tiba terdengar menggema. Naruto pun tersentak dan menatap lebar makhluk merah yang sudah terbangun itu.

"Kalian berisik sekali. Pergi dan jangan mengganggu tidurku." Rubah merah itu mendelik tajam.

"D-dasar tukang tidur!" teriak Naruto mendelik kesal. "Siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat denganr rubah jelek sepertimu!" amuknya kesal sebelum ia berlari keluar dari sana.

.

Namun esoknya, Naruto kembali ke ruangan itu. Dua rubah kecil yang menemaninya kemarin sekarang pergi entah kemana dan dia pun menjadi sendirian lagi.

Dengan merengut, dia menekuk kedua kaki dan memeluknya erat. Kedua sapphirenya menatap sengit pada sang rubah merah yang sama sekali tak merewesnya. Setelah berdiam diri berjam-jam disana, bocah itu pun menjadi sangat bosan.

"Hey…" Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil rubah di depannya. Namun rubah merah itu masih tak berkutik.

"Heeiiiiiii!" Panggillnya lebih keras. Rengutan semakin jelas di wajahnya.

"Jawab aku rubah bodoh!" teriaknya kesal. "Dasar pemalas, tukang tidur, norak, jelek, tak bergu—"

"Berisik bocah!" Bocah pirang itu langsung tersentak mendengar geraman dari rubah merah di depannya.

Rubah itu mendelik tajam padanya. "Pulang ke asalmu sana! Kau sangat mengganggu bocah!"

"Ap—" Naruto hendak berteriak membalas, namun kemudian ia merapatkan bibirnya dan merengut.

Rubah itu mendelik sekali lagi padanya, lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

Keheningan langsung mengisi ruangan itu saat Naruto menjadi diam.

Bocah itu membuka mulutnya, lalu menutup lagi. Kemudian ia merengut. "Aku bukan pengganggu…" gumamnya pelan.

Suara gerutuan terdengar dari sang rubah seolah memperingatkan.

"Um…" Bocah pirang itu mencoba mengeluarkan suara lagi, namun—

 _Glare._

Ia pun diam lagi.

"Hei—"

 _Glare._

"Uh—"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja, bocah!" Rubah merah itu mendelik lagi padanya.

Bocah itu berkedip kaget, ia lalu menekuk bibirnya muram. "Aku—tidak mau pulang!" ia tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ini bukan tempat untuk bocah sepertimu, pulang sana! Minta Yuki dan Ruki untuk mengantarmu ke luar hutan." Rubah itu menggerutu, menyamankan posisi tidurnya lalu menutup mata lagi.

"Aku—" Naruto terkejut saat mendengar rubah angkuh di depannya menyarankan hal itu. "Aku—"

"Jangan bilang kau tersesat ataupun kau takut monster di luar sana bocah! Yuki dan Ruki bisa mengantarmu keluar. Karena itu sebaiknya cepat kau pulang saja dan jangan menggangguku lagi." Rubah itu meliriknya sinis.

"Tapi aku—" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Orang tuamu pasti cemas, Cepat pulang ke rumahmu, bocah. Ini bukan tempatmu."

"Aku—aku tidak akan pulang!" Naruto berteriak lagi, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan merengut.

"Ha? Sudah kubilang ini bukan tempatmu, cepat pulang ke ruma—"

"Kalau begitu goa ini akan jadi rumahku! Aku akan tetap disini!" Naruto mendelik marah padanya.

"Apa maksud—" Rubah merah itu melebarkan mata saat melihat genangan air mata berkumpul di dua sapphire. Ia menyipitkan matanya pada sang bocah. "Jangan main-main bocah. Kau tidak bisa tinggal disini. Keluargamu akan cemas—"

"MEREKA SEMUA SUDAH MATI!" teriak Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia mendelik penuh amarah, dan air mata pun mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. "Mereka semua sudah mati! Karena itu aku—aku sudah—ukh!" Mengusap pipinya, bocah itu berbalik lalu berlari kencang dari tempat itu.

Rubah merah itu pun menatapnya sangat terkejut. Namun ia hanya terdiam melihat kepergian bocah itu.

 _'_ _Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi…'_

Tanpa menyelesaikannya, rubah merah itu tahu bahwa itu yang ingin dikatakan bocah tadi. Ia pun berdecih saat kembali teringat ocehan bocah itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu, dia memang sedang tertidur, namun terbangun karena bocah berisik yang tiba-tiba mengoceh di depannya. Namun bukannya bangun, ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur dan membiarkan bocah itu terus berbicara. Ia masih ingat betapa muram suara bocah itu ketika mengatakannya.

 _"_ _Kau tahu…" bocah itu bicara. "Aku harus kembali ke Istana…"_

 _"_ _Ada… seorang pria sangat brengsek yang harus aku kalahkan di istana..."_

 _"_ _Dia sudah merebut kerajaanku, dan membunuh…" suara bocah itu tercekat kemudian menghilang seluruhnya._

 _"_ _Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahku…" suara bocah itu kembali terdengar, "…kalau aku akan kembali ke istana dan mengalahkannya…"_

 _"_ _Hey! Kau tidak mati kan!?" Nada suaranya kembali meninggi memanggilnya._

 _"_ _Kau harus membantuku!" pintanya. "Kau hanya perlu mengantarku ke istana! Lalu aku akan membunuh Danzo busuk itu dan mengambil alih kembali kerajaanku!"_

"Dasar bocah merepotkan." Rubah itu bergumam dengan nada menggerutu. Ia pun akhirnya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu merubah tubuhnya menjadi kecil. Sebelum kemudian rubah merah itu bergerak pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar rubah jelek, norak, bodoh, tukang tidur, menyebalkan, tidak berguna, jelek, norak—siaaalll!" Naruto berteriak keras, mengusap-usap air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti.

"Aku tidak menangis, sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis!" teriaknya lagi entah pada siapa.

"Ukh—" dengan sesenggukan, ia mengusap keras air mata dari wajahnya.

"Rubah jelek! Aku tidak peduli lagi!" teriaknya lagi, lalu kembali berjalan menelurusi hutan. "Aku benci rubah itu! Lagipula siapa yang ingin tinggal di goa kotor seperti itu?!" teriaknya.

"Aku juga harus kembali ke istana, dasar rubah bodoh!" teriaknya masih dengan sesenggukan.

"Benar, lebih baik aku cepat kembali ke istana! Untuk apa aku ada di tempat seperti ini?! Aku tidak butuh rubah jelek sepertinya!" teriaknya kesal, dengan emosi ia menendang sebuah batu kerikil yang didepannya.

Batu itu terlempar jauh hingga akhirnya menabrak sebuah gundukan batu yang besar. "Rasakan itu bodoh!" ia berteriak lagi pada gundukan batu itu seakan benda itu adalah penyebab kekesalannya.

Namun, gundukan batu yang seharusnya hanya gundukan batu itu tiba-tiba bergerak lalu berdiri. Naruto pun terbelalak saat gundukan itu berbalik menoleh ke arahnya. Sontak, Ia mundur beberapa langkah, dan menatap ngeri makhluk di depannya.

"M-m-monster—?!" dengan gemetaran ia mengacungkan pedang emasnya ke depan.

 ** _GROAAARRRRR—_**

Monster itu mengerang marah. Berbentuk seperti badak yang besar, dengan kulit hitam yang sangat tebal dan satu tanduk besar yang runcing di bagian kepalanya.

"G-gyaarrghh!" Bocah pirang itu melonjak ketakutan saat monster hitam itu tiba-tiba menyeruduk cepat dengan tanduknya. Ia segera berlari menghindar, namun monster itu sudah berlari menerjang ke arahnya lagi.

"T-tunggu—s-siaall!" dengan panik bocah itu mengayunkan pedangnya untuk mencoba melawan. Namun sama sekali tak berhasil melukai kulit tebal sang monster yang hampir menyerupai besi.

 ** _Klontang!—_** Naruto terbelalak shok saat pedangnya ditangkis oleh tanduk sang monster dan terlempar jauh ke belakangnya. Ia pun mundur beberapa langkah belakang dengan ngeri. Monster itu menyalang tajam menatapnya, sudah bersiap untuk menerjang maju dan menyeruduknya.

Sesuatu yang berwarna merah tiba-tiba melesat di depannya, lalu menerjang monster itu. Hitam dan merah berguling beberapa kali di tanah. Suara erangan kesakitan dari monster itu langsung terdengar ketika makhluk merah itu mencakar dan menggigit monster itu. Lalu makhluk merah itu mengayunkan ekor berapinya, sebelum satu detik kemudian monster itu terbanting keras oleh sabetan ekor itu. **_BAM!_**

"Pergi." Desis makhluk merah itu dengan tajam pada sang monster. Monster bertanduk itu tersentak ketakutan saat tahu siapa yang sudah menyerangnya. Dengan kesakitan, monster itu pun berlari kabur dari tempat itu.

Naruto menatap lebar makhluk yang ternyata merupakan seekor rubah merah yang sangat ia kenal, namun ukurannya kali ini lebih kecil, tak sampai dua meter. Rubah merah itu sudah menolongnya—tidak, bahkan mungkin ini yang ketiga kalinya.

Rubah itu menoleh dan menatapnya tajam sebelum berjalan menghampirinya. Naruto tersentak dan segera memejamkan mata takut saat melihat cakar rubah itu di arahkan padanya dan—

 ** _Pluk!—_** menepuk puncak kepala pirangnya dengan ringan.

"Bodoh." Rubah itu bergumam mengatainya, lalu berjalan lagi mendahului bocah itu untuk kembali ke goa.

Naruto pun melebarkan matanya dengan bingung. Ia mengusap bekas tepukan sang rubah di kepalanya. Lalu dengan ragu mengikuti rubah itu kembali ke dalam goa. "Um—" dia mencoba bicara, namun kemudian teringat bahwa ia seharusnya merasa kesal pada sang rubah. Bocah itu memutuskan untuk merengut.

Yuki dan Ruki menyambut mereka di muka goa. Naruto yang keras kepala memutuskan untuk diam dan mengacuhkan rubah merah itu. Dia duduk di tempat favoritnya dalam goa itu dan menatap sengit pada sang rubah merah.

Merasa ditatap, rubah merah itu akhirnya menghela napas. "Dengar…" ucapnya memulai.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari goa ini!" Naruto menyela dengan keras kepala.

Rubah itu menghela napas lagi. "Dengar bocah—"

"Meskipun kau sudah menyelamatkanku, dan menyuruhku pergi dari sini, aku akan tetap tinggal!" ngotot bocah pirang itu.

"Berisik, bocah! Karena ini aku benci bocah berisik sepertimu!" ketus rubah itu dengan kesal.

"A—" Naruto melebarkan matanya. "Aku juga benci rubah jelek sepertimu!" balasnya tak kalah.

"Dengar bocah," perempatan kesal pun muncul di pelipis sang rubah. "Aku benci semua makhluk di dunia ini, baik itu demon ataupun monster, apalagi bocah berisik sepertimu yang terus mengganggu tidurku." Ucapnya dengan menahan kesal. "Karena itu selama kau bisa diam dan tak menggangguku, aku tidak akan mengusirmu lagi dari sini."

"Apa—huh?" Naruto berkedip bingung saat akhirnya menangkap maksud perkataan dari rubah didepannya. "K-kau akan membiarkanku tinggal disini?!" ia menatapnya penuh harap, melupakan segera pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Selama kau diam dan tak menggangguku, mengerti? Dan kau juga harus memanggilku Kurama-sama. Aku—Woofghhk!—" ia tersentak saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba diterjang keras oleh bocah pirang itu. "Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" protesnya kesal berusaha melepas pelukan erat dari sang bocah pirang.

Bocah itu malah memeluknya lebih kencang. Lalu sesenggukkan kecil mulai terdengar samar. Terperangah, rubah merah itu pun terdiam kaku, tak tahu harus melakukan apa pada anak kecil yang menangis.

Setelah beberapa menit, bocah itu akhirnya merenggangkan pelukannya, lalu mengusap matanya yang basah. Ia mendongak, dan memasang cengiran yang begitu lebar pada sang rubah merah di depannya, tanpa mempedulikan matanya yang merah sembab ataupun pipinya yang basah.

"Terima kasih, rubah!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang begitu lebar. Ia merasa sangat senang, benar-benar senang karena seseorang… akhirnya mau menerimanya…

Rubah merah itu pun terkejut akan perubahan sikap Naruto. "K-kurama!" ucapnya kaku. "Sudah kubilang kau harus memanggilku Kurama-sama!"

"Kurama? itu namamu?" beo Naruto memanggilnya. "Kurama, Kurama, Kura, hmm, oh, Ku-chan!" putusnya seenaknya. "Aku akan memanggilmu Ku-chan!" ucapnya dengan mengerling begitu senang.

"Sudah kubilang Kurama-sama, bocah bodoh!

.

.

.

.

"Ku-chan!"

Kurama menggertakan giginya saat mendengar suara menyebalkan yang lagi-lagi memanggil namanya dengan seenaknya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha mengacuhkan suara berisik dari seorang bocah pirang tertentu.

"Ku-chan!"

Perempatan pun mulai berkumpul di sisi kepalanya. Ia mulai menyesal sudah membiarkan bocah berisik itu tinggal di dalam goanya. Sejak bocah itu tahu namanya, dia menjadi terus-terusan memanggilnya. Sedikit-sedikit, bocah itu akan menghampirinya, dan mengoceh tak jelas. Ku-chan ini, Ku-chan itu, Ku-chan bla bla bla bla—sampai-sampai kepalanya ingin meledak mendengarnya.

"Hey, Ku-chan!"

"Apa?!" Kurama mendelik tajam pada bocah pirang di depannya.

Naruto berkedip kaget, namun kemudian langsung menyengir lebar. "Ajari aku cara bertarung!"

Kedutan kesal pun muncul di pelipisnya. Kurama menutup matanya lagi dan "Tidak."

"E-ehhh?! Kenapa?! Kau harus mengajariku cara bertarung!" pinta bocah pirang itu memaksa, menarik-narik lengan besar dari makhluk raksasa yang mencoba tidur itu.

"Lakukan sendiri, bocah. Aku mau tidur." Ketus rubah itu yang lalu menyingkirkan sang bocah dari lengannya.

Merengut, bocah itu mendelik kesal padanya. "Terserah!" lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang rubah.

.

Namun esoknya, Naruto kembali menemui Kurama, dan seperti sebelumnya ia—

"Ku-chan! Ajari aku cara bertarung!" pintanya lebih ngotot dari kemarin.

 ** _Grrrtt!_** —Kurama menggertakan giginya dan menutup matanya lebih erat.

"Ku—"

"Berisik! Cari saja orang lain!" Bentak Kurama kesal tak tahan lagi dengan bocah berisik didepannya.

Naruto pun tersentak, lalu menundukan wajahnya dengan muram.

 _Shit._ Kurama mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah sang bocah. Ia lupa kalau bocah itu tak punya 'orang lain'.

"Fine..." bocah itu bergumam.

"Huh?"

Terdiam sejenak bocah itu akhirnya menaikan wajahnya lagi. Namun kali ini dengan lebih banyak ekspresi yakin. Ia menarik pedang di punggungnya lalu mendelik tajam pada Kurama. Tanpa aba-aba, bocah pirang itu berlari maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah sang rubah merah.

Tersentak, rubah merah itu mengayunkan salah satu ekornya dan menangkis pedang Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" Kurama menyipitkan matanya.

"Shut up!" Naruto menebaskan pedangnya lebih kuat namun sama sekali tak mempan melawan ekor rubah merah didepannya. "Kalau kau tak mau mengajariku, akan kubuat kau melakukannya dengan paksaan!" Teriaknya kesal namun tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Kau pikir serangan lembek seperti ini akan melukaiku?" Kurama menaikan satu alis.

"Berisikkkk rubah jelekkk!" Naruto menebaskan pedangnya lebih cepat dan kuat. Ia tak sempat bereaksi saat ekor merah tiba-tiba menyambar cepat dan membanting tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat.

"GAHK—" ia pun tersentak kesakitan merasakan tubuhnya menabrak dinding dengan keras. Dengan susah payah, bocah itu mencoba bangun dan menyerang lagi, namun ekor merah itu sudah menyerangnya lagi hingga kepalanya terbentur dan ia pun pingsan.

.

Esoknya, Naruto bangun menemukan dirinya bukan di tempat ia pingsan kemarin, dan luka di tubuhnya sudah sembuh total. Merengut, bocah itu segera bangun, memakan buah-buahan yang sudah disediakan seperti biasanya dengan cepat lalu berlari menuju tempat Kurama.

"Oi rubah jelekkk!" Teriaknya keras sebelum kemudian ia tanpa basa-basi menerjang cepat pada sang rubah dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat. Rubah merah itu bahkan tidak membuka matanya saat salah satu ekornya bergerak menghentikan serangan Naruto dan membanting bocah itu.

"S-sial!" Umpat Naruto kesakitan. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya bangun lalu menerjang lagi denga cepat. Namun— ** _BAM_** —ekor merah itu berhasil menghentikannya lagi.

"B-brengsekk-uhuk! L-lawan aku dengan serius rubah jeleekkkk!" Bentak Naruto kesal sebelum menyerang lagi dengan cepat. Namun ekor merah itu sudah menyambar tubuhnya lebih cepat.

Kurama pun mendengus. Apanya yang serius, melawan satu ekornya saja bocah itu tak mampu.

.

Esoknya, bocah pirang itu masih belum menyerah. Ia membabi buta menyerang Kurama tanpa sekalipun menyerah. Meskipun tubuhnya sudah babak belur, bahkan berkali-kali ia pingsan.

Namun esoknya, dan esoknya, lalu esoknya, terus hari silih berganti bocah itu masih belum kapok juga. Ia bahkan menganggapnya sebagai tantangan. Dengan tekad baja, bocah itu bersumpah akan menyeret Kurama dari ruangan itu dan menyuruhnya mengajarinya cara bertarung.

Kurama mendengus melihat kebodohan bocah pirang itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Meskipun sudah dikalahkan berkali-kali sampai babak belur, bocah itu masih saja menyerang dengan serampangan. Ia akui tekad bocah itu layak dipuji. Semangatnya sama sekali tak luntur meskipun berhari-hari sudah terlewati. Bocah itu bahkan mencoba berbagai trik dan cara untuk menyerangnya. Walaupun hasilnya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar, Kurama menjadi menunggu-nunggu setiap serangan yang akan dilancarkan bocah itu tiap hari.

"Menyerah saja, bocah. Usahamu itu sudah mulai basi. Ini membuatku makin ngantuk." Ucapnya disertai uapan ngantuk.

"Berisikk! Sudah kubilang aku tak akan menyerah! Akan kupastikan bokong malasmu itu pindah dari sana!" Teriak sang bocah penuh tekad. Loh, bukannya membuat Kurama mengajarimu, Naruto?

"Ya, ya, terserah.." acuh Kurama sebelum— ** _Wusshhh!_** —menyambarkan ekornya pada sang bocah dengan kuat.

"GYAAAAARGHHHH—" teriakan bocah itu bergema ke seluruh goa.

.

"Uhuk—" Kurama memandang miris bocah pirang yang sudah babak belur didepannya. Namun masih belum menyerah juga. Bocah itu bahkan sudah tak sanggup untuk berjalan! Tekad bocah itu benar-benar ajaib atau bocah itu yang terlalu keras kepala.

"A-aku tak akan menyerah— _Uhuk_ —" teriak bocah itu dengan terbatuk-batuk.

Kurama menatapnya dengan kasihan, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. Ia lalu berdiri membuat Naruto tersentak dan segera memasang posisi bertahan.

"K-kau mau apa?" Sanksi Naruto menatapnya curiga.

Kurama hanya memutar bola matanya ke samping dengan malas melihat reaksinya.

Menghiraukan tatapan takjub dari sang bocah, Kurama mengecilkan tubuhnya, dari berukuran raksasa hingga hanya setinggi satu meter lebih. Namun perubahannya tidak sampai itu saja. Aura merah masih menyelimutinya dan tubuh rubahnya perlahan-lahan berubah. Empat kakinya berubah menjadi dua kaki dan dua tangan. Tubuhnya berdiri tegak dan bukan lagi merangkak. Bulu merahnya perlahan menghilang menjadi kulit. Hanya menyisakan pada bagian kepala seperti rambut. Dan sembilan ekornya satu persatu menyusut dari belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto menatap lebar akan perubahan ajaib yang terjadi pada sang rubah. Kurama bukan lagi seorang rubah, namun bertubuh seperti seperti demon, tidak, lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik yang cukup tinggi.

Kurama mengernyit menatap tubuhnya, seperti ada yang kurang pas, ia merubah tubuhnya lagi, kini menjadi lebih pendek dan kecil. Setelah selesai, ia pun tersenyum puas, merefleksikan tubuh barunya agar tidak kaku. Ia mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menghampiri bocah pirang yang menatapnya dengan terbelalak. Ia berhenti satu meter didepan Naruto dan menyeringai kecil.

Dua anak kecil bertinggi sama berhadapan satu sama lain. Satu berambut pirang dan satunya lagi berambut merah. Kurama sengaja menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan Naruto agar lebih mudah.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun megap-megap. "Kenapa—bagaimana—kau—Itu—uhh—" manik sapphirenya membola, tak percaya, takjub, kagum, shok, terkejut, penasaran menjadi satu.

Kurama hanya menyeringai kecil sebelum berkata "Bukankah kau bilang minta diajari, bocah?"

Kalimat itu pun sukses membuat manik sapphire Naruto semakin membola Sebelum kemudian sebuah senyum lebar perlahan muncul di bibir sang bocah.

"S-sungguh?! M-maksudku yeah, y-yeah, ye-YESSSSS!" ia melompat kegirangan. Cengiran lebar merekah di wajahnya. Lupa sudah ia soal tubuhnya yang sakit babak belur. Bocah itu melompat dan berlari kesana sini kegirangan karena berhasil membuat rubah merah itu mau mengajarinya cara bertarung.

"Cih, bocah bodoh."

.

.

.

.

Latihan mereka pun dimulai. Tentu saja setelah Naruto menyembuhkan luka babak belurnya akibat pertarungan mereka sebelumnya. Kurama menolak untuk menyembuhkannya dengan chakra karena bocah pirang itu butuh istirahat penuh sebelum melakukan latihan intens.

Latihan mereka dilakukan beruntun. Naruto benar-benar menuntut saat dia bilang minta diajari. Beladiri, teknik pertahanan, teknik pedang, bersenjata, pengendalian chakra, _shapeshifting_ , apapun yang bocah itu dengar pasti langsung memaksa Kurama untuk mengajarinya.

Kurama tak tahu dari mana tekad dan semangat bocah itu datang, namun ia kira itu mungkin berhubungan dengan alasan yang pernah bocah itu ceritakan saat pertama kali datang. Tentang keinginannya untuk membunuh seseorang.

Selama latihan, Kurama menemukan beberapa hal yang menarik. Selain Naruto merupakan seorang demon rubah berekor sembilan, bocah itu merupakan anak yang jenius. Hal apapun yang ia ajarkan akan langsung diserap oleh bocah itu dalam sekali lihat. Meskipun dalam prakteknya Naruto harus mengulanginya berkali-kali sampai ia benar-benar bisa melakukannya. Mungkin itu karena Naruto memiliki ingatan fotografis, apapun yang ia lihat akan segera tersimpan dalam otaknya. Kurama hanya perlu menunjukannya sekali, dan bocah itu akan mengikuti gerakannya sampai menguasainya. Bahkan tak jarang bocah itu akan memodifikasi gerakannya sendiri dengan sangat kreatif.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kurama mulai berpikir menghabiskan waktu bersama bocah itu mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Tidak. Mungkin jika ia harus mengakuinya, ia akan bilang hal ini cukup menyenangkan. Hell, ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sesenang ini. Yang ia ingat hanyalah tidur di dalam goa.

"Demon beast kyuubi?"

Kurama mengangguk kecil dan menunggu apapun reaksi yang akan muncul dari Naruto yang baru saja mengetahui identitasnya.

"Maksudmu makhluk legenda yang menghentikan perang ribuan tahun yang lalu?"

Kurama mengangguk lagi. Kali ini ia mulai ragu. Mungkin seharusnya ia tak perlu memberitahu bocah itu...

"Wow..."

Kurama mengerjap mendengar gumaman itu.

"Pantas saja kau sangat hebat!" Naruto memekik kagum. "Demon beast! Itu sangat keren! Aku bahkan tak tahu makhluk itu benar-benar ada!"

Kurama pun bernapas lega saat bocah itu mulai mengoceh tentang betapa hebatnya demon beast, atau soal perang ribuan tahun yang lalu. Menanyainya ini itu dengan sangat antusias. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menyeringai kecil dan menanggapinya dengan santai.

 _'Mungkin ini memang tak terlalu buruk.'_

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun terlewati Kurama menjadi sangat terbiasa dengan keberadaan Naruto yang selalu mengganggunya. Tak hanya satu dua kali, bocah itu dengan berani menantang monster di hutan, dan tak hanya satu dua kali pula, Kurama harus pergi untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun tetap saja, bocah itu tak ada kapok-kapoknya.

"YESSSS! Aku berhasil! Aku mengalahkannya! Lihat Ku-chan, aku mengalahkannya!" bocah pirang berumur sepuluh tahun itu melompat kegirangan saat akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan monster untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Ya, ya, aku melihatnya, bocah." Kurama memutar bola matanya acuh, namun sebuah senyum puas terlihat di bibirnya. Dalam hati ia merasa bangga melihat bocah bodoh yang memakai label sebagai muridnya sekarang mampu mengalahkan seekor monster seorang diri. Meskipun bocah itu harus mati-matian.

.

Dua tahun terlewati, Kurama menjadi tak ingat bagaimana kehidupannya dulu sebelum Naruto datang. Ia merasa ini pertama kalinya ia keluar masuk hutan dan pergi ke desa-desa terdekat sesering sekarang. Tinggal bersama bocah itu membuatnya harus aktif menemui demon lain di desa luar untuk membeli semua kebutuhan hidup bocah itu.

"Gyaaaa!" Naruto menjerit panik saat melihat para penjaga mengejar dibelakangnya. Kedua kakinya pun lari pontang-panting berusaha kabur.

"Bodoh! Ini salahmu kita jadi ketahuan kan! Sudah kubilang hati-hati!" Bentak Kurama yang saat ini juga sedang berlari mati-matian. Sebenarnya sih, gampang saja dia tinggal mengalahkan para kesatria itu. Tapi mereka sedang ada di tengah-tengah pasar desa. Dia tak mau membuat keributan apalagi menarik perhatian dengan mengalahkan kesatria pemerintah.

"Apa?! Kenapa ini jadi salahku! Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau tak punya uang rubah jelek! Kita kan tak perlu makan di restoran mahal dan kabur begini, sialannn!" jerit Naruto frustasi. Kenapa juga dia mau nekat mengikuti si rubah jelek itu!

.

Empat tahun terlewati, Kurama menjadi ragu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi nantinya. Ia tahu suatu saat nanti bocah itu akan pergi untuk memenuhi tujuan hidupnya. Dan sekarang ia menjadi sangat terbiasa dengan Naruto ada di sampingnya.

Kehidupannya dulu yang sepi seolah sama sekali tak sepadan dengan kehidupannya sekarang yang berisik. Ia ragu apakah nanti ia akan kembali terbiasa dengan yang namanya ketenangan. Tidak. Bukan berarti ia akan merasa kesepian atau merindukan bocah itu saat dia pergi nanti. Heh, seorang Kurama tak kenal dengan yang namanya kesepian. Yah mungkin, ia akui ia akan merasa aneh kalau bocah bodoh itu tiba-tiba pergi dari kehidupannya.

.

"Oi, kau sedang apa bocah?"

Kurama berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu di samping sungai. Bertahun-tahun tinggal di dalam hutan, bocah pirang itu menjadi hapal tiap tempat di dalam hutan itu. Sekarang ia bahkan bisa dengan santai berjalan-jalan di hutan tanpa takut tersesat ataupun diserang monster. Jika monster datang, Naruto menganggapnya sebagai salah satu latihan. Setidaknya ia tak akan mati, karena ia tahu Kurama akan datang menolongnya saat ia dalam keadaan gawat.

Setelah berada dekat, Kurama akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto. Bocah pirang itu memegang kunai. Ia menggunakannya untuk memangkas rambut.

Satu hal yang Kurama tangkap dari semua kebiasaan Naruto selama empat tahun tinggal bersama adalah Naruto tak pernah membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh panjang. Panjang sedikit, Naruto akan segera memotongnya. Entah itu karena bocah itu membenci rambut panjang ataupun karena suatu alasan tertentu.

Kurama mengernyit saat melihat potongan berantakan yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Berikan padaku bocah." Ucapnya yang langsung menyita kunai dari tangan Naruto.

"Huh—"

"Diam disana. Biar aku yang melakukannya." Perintahnya pada sang bocah sebelum berdiri di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Geh, potonganmu jelek sekali." Ejek Kurama seraya menyisir pelan rambut pirang berantakan itu.

"Shut up!" Gerumbel Naruto dengan merengut. Pipinya sedikit merona karena malu dikatai berambut jelek. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap membiarkan Kurama untuk memotong rambutnya. Dalam hati ia merasa senang karena sudah diperhatikan. Sejak kematian orang tuanya, Kurama adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau peduli padanya. Rubah merah itu sudah menjadi seperti panutan dalam hidupnya. Mendapat perhatian penuh dari Kurama adalah salah satu keinginan terbesarnya.

"Ano sa, ano saa Ku-chan!" Naruto tiba-tiba mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kurama dibelakangnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan kekanakan itu!" Bentak Kurama kesal.

Namun Naruto hanya menyengir bahkan cengirannya semakin lebar.

"Apa?" Kurama menaikan alisnya heran.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya hingga matanya menyipit dan gigi putihnya terlihat. Ia lalu berkata dengan nada yang sangat senang.

"Ku-chan, _arigatou ne_!"

Bocah itu membuka matanya lagi dan memperlihatkan bola sapphirenya yang berbinar begitu senang dan penuh ketulusan.

"Ku-chan?" Naruto mengernyit saat tak ada tanggapan dari Kurama.

"O-oh untuk apa?" Kurama mengerjap lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Heheheheh pokoknya terima kasih!" _Untuk semuanya._ Kurama tahu itu yang dimaksudkan Naruto. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi bocah itu yang begitu senang.

"I-itu sudah seharusnya, bocah!" Kurama menelan ludah, merasa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba jadi kering.

Saat itu, ada satu hal yang Kurama sadari. Bahwa ia sudah dengan sangat ceroboh membiarkan dirinya terlibat terlalu dalam. Padahal, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak pernah terlibat dengan makhluk apapun selain dirinya sendiri di dunia ini. Tapi sekarang...i a pun sadar bahwa ia baru saja merasakan satu emosi asing bernama takut.

Kurama takut jika kelak ia tak akan bisa melihat senyum indah itu lagi saat Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi...

.

.

.

.

Ketika Naruto menginjak umur 15 tahun, Kurama dengan sangat dermawan mengajak bocah pirang itu ke sebuah bar di desa terdekat. Menyogokinya dengan berbagai macam bir bahkan sampai alkohol paling keras disana. Mengatainya bahwa sudah waktunya bocah itu menginjak dunia orang dewasa, tentu saja mengesampingkan fakta bahwa umur lima belas tahun itu sebenarnya baru masuk remaja. Tapi, sungguh! Dimana asyiknya kalau mereka harus mengikuti aturan itu?

Ekspresi pertama kali yang Naruto pakai saat minum minuman alkohol adalah ekspresi yang Kurama yakin akan ia gunakan sebagai bahan ejekan bocah itu nantinya. Naruto seperti baru saja merasakan minuman terburuk sepanjang masa. Menekuk wajahnya sedemikian rupa saat minuman keras itu menyengat tenggorokannya.

"Heh, apa cuma itu kemampuanmu bocah? Ku pikir kau akan lebih baik dari itu~! Satu gelas saja belum habis~" ejek Kurama menahan tawa melihat Naruto seperti ingin muntah kapan saja.

Merasa kesal, Naruto pun menganggap kalimat ejekan itu sebagai tantangan. Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia mudah menyerah begitu saja. Dengan tekad baja, ia pun meneguk habis semua minuman yang disodorkan padanya, tak peduli jika tenggorokannya terasa panas terbakar saat meminumannya. Hingga akhirnya sampai pada botol minuman terakhir, bocah itu pun ambruk tak berdaya. Dan Kurama pun harus menggendongnya pulang.

Sang Kyuubi menyeringai kecil mengingat kekeras-kepalaan Naruto yang mampu bertahan sampai botol terakhir.

.

.

.

Satu tahun berikutnya, ketika Naruto akhirnya menginjak umur 16 tahun, Kurama menyeret bocah itu untuk tantangan berikutnya. Tentu saja, mereka tetap mampir ke bar. Prinsip sang Kyuubi untuk minum-minum dulu sebelum bersenang-senang. Naruto mau tak mau harus ikut menderita mengikuti kemauan gurunya. Tapi penderitaan bocah itu tidak hanya sampai itu.

Orang bilang umur enam belas tahun itu masa peralihan dewasa, dan Kurama dengan sangat bijaksana memutuskan bahwa ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 16 adalah waktu yang sangat sempurna bagi bocah itu untuk mengenal manisnya dunia orang dewasa. Yep, mereka pergi ke rumah bordil.

Naruto yang masih polos menemukan dirinya berada di dalam kamar berduaan dengan seorang wanita pelacur. Bocah yang sekarang menjadi pemuda berumur enam belas tahun itu membelalakan mata sapphirenya saat wanita yang tergolong cantik dan _sexy_ itu melepas seluruh pakaiannya tanpa malu di depannya. Ia mematung di tempat saat wanita itu bergerak mendekatinya bahkan duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Come on, boy~" goda wanita itu dengan suara _sexy_. "Aku akan membuat malam pertamamu menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan~" bisik wanita itu tepat disamping telinga Naruto bahkan menjilatnya hingga pemuda itu merinding.

Dan Naruto pun bersumpah untuk membunuh Kurama pulang nanti karena sudah membuat kepolosannya sangat tercemar!

Kurama menyeringai penuh arti saat akhirnya melihat pemuda pirang itu keluar dari kamar sewaan dengan tatapan tajam membunuh ke arahnya. Namun hal itu membuat Kurama semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Jadi, bagaimana seks pertamamu?" tanyanya blak-blakan dengan vulgar.

Naruto pun mendelik lebih tajam, namun kedua pipinya merona sangat merah.

"Kau—RUBAH MESUM!" umpat pemuda pirang itu dengan kesal.

.

.

Dan di tahun berikutnya, Kurama tetap menyeret Naruto ke rumah bordil tanpa terima penolakan. Bahkan setiap tahun setelah itu. Minum-minum dan bermain wanita sepertinya sudah menjadi hobi Kurama saat pergi ke desa, dan Naruto harus mengikutinya tanpa bisa protes.

Naruto pun menjadi sadar akan satu hal, bahwa ia sepertinya sudah salah menjadikan rubah mesum itu sebagai panutan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _WUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH~!_**

Angin bersemilir pelan dari arah tebing, berhembus melewati padang rumput dan memasuki hutan di sampingnya. Rerumputan panjang menari mengikuti sepoi angin, mengusik seorang pemuda yang tengah tidur di padang rumput.

Helaian pirang tersibak pelan di atas dahi berkulit tan, menggelitik bulu mata pirang hingga kelopak tan itu pun terusik. Bola mata indah berwarna sapphire itu pun menunjukan dirinya dari balik kelopaknya. Menatap lurus ke atas langit seolah sedang memantulkan warna birunya ke seluruh penjuru.

Kelopak itu tertutup lagi sejenak, lalu terbuka lagi dengan lebih fokus dari sebelumnya. Tiga garis tipis yang terukir di dua pipi sedikit terangkat ketika pemilik wajah itu menampilkan senyum tipis. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. Angin segar pun segera menerpa rambut jabriknya hingga semakin berantakan.

Dia menghirup udara segar di sekelilingnya, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Bola sapphirenya menerawang jauh pemandangan hijau di bawah tebing. Kemudian melirik ke bawah dimana tangan kanannya dibaringkan di atas rerumputan. Ia membaliknya sehingga telapak tangannya terlihat. Senyum nostalgia pun terukir tipis dibibirnya.

Sebelas tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Namun ia merasa kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Ia masih mengingat jelas ketika malam itu, betapa paniknya ia saat istana tiba-tiba diserang, dan betapa takutnya ia melihat ayah dan ibunya terluka di depan matanya. Dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menjadi beban.

Demi menyelamatkan hidupnya, ayahnya harus memindahkannya ke tempat lain. Menjauhkannya dari bahaya. Meskipun pada akhirnya tak ada satu pun tempat aman untuknya di luar istana. Ia harus berjuang keras sendiri untuk bertahan hidup, mempertahankan nyawanya yang telah diselamatkan oleh ayahnya. Bahkan ketika ia harus menjadi buronan, ia tetap menolak untuk menyerah.

Dan sekarang…

[Naruto-sama!]

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara kikikan yang memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat dua ekor rubah berwarna kontras yang berdiri di sisi padang rumput. Dua rubah itu lalu berlari cepat menghampirinya.

"Hey, Yuki, Ruki."

[Naruto-sama! Kami mencarimu!] Yuki mengikik ringan. Mendengkur keenakan saat pemuda pirang itu mengelus bulu di lehernya. Ruki pun mengibaskan ekornya manja bahwa ia juga ingin diperhatikan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

[Tidak.] Kedua rubah kecil itu menggeleng. [Matahari sudah tinggi, kami pikir kau sudah pergi.] rajuk dua rubah berbeda warna itu. Kedua telinga mereka menekuk ke bawah dengan sedih.

"Oh, benar juga." Naruto tertawa kecil. "Maaf sepertinya aku ketiduran disini."

Pemuda pirang itu mengulas senyum maaf pada dua rubah itu. Ia mendongak ke atas melihat sinar matahari yang memang terlihat sudah melambung di atas langit. Menghela napas kecil, ia lalu berdiri.

"Yosh, kaeru ka*?" ajaknya pada dua rubah yang segera mengangguk riang menanggapinya.

Pemuda itu pun berjalan kembali ke arah goa, diikuti rubah putih dan hitam di belakangnya.

.

Kurama terusik dari alam tidurnya ketika merasakan chakra Naruto berjalan memasuki goa. Namun ia tak membuka kedua matanya, hingga akhirnya pemuda pirang itu berdiri di depannya. Dua rubynya pun akhirnya muncul dari balik kelopaknya dan bertemu langsung dengan dua sapphire. Ia lalu menguap lebar.

"Sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada ngantuk.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu mengubahnya menjadi cengiran mengejek. "Aku penasaran, kapan sebenarnya kau akan bosan tiduran disana?"

Kurama hanya menggerutu kecil dan memutar bola matanya ke samping. Sudah hapal dengan keantikan pemuda pirang itu. Oh, atau mungkin pemuda pirang itu yang sudah hapal dengan keantikan sang rubah merah?

Naruto terkekeh kecil, lalu kemudian memandangnya serius. "Iya, kurasa sekarang waktunya aku pergi."

Keheningan datang setelah itu. Mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya rubah merah itu menghentikan kontak mereka dan berkata dengan gerutuan. "Hn, baguslah. Dengan begini aku bisa tidur sepuasnya tanpa perlu diganggu bocah berisik sepertimu."

"Ouch~! Kata-katamu menyakiti perasaanku Ku-chan~!" rajuk Naruto pura-pura sakit hati. Kerlingan canda di manik sapphire membuat Kurama mendengus. Dan suasana canggung itu pun segera hilang tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang ringan dan nyaman.

"Ya, ya, cepat pergi sana, aku ingin tidur lagi." Kurama mengibaskan ekornya malas seperti mengusir.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekati rubah besar itu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sejauh yang ia bisa untuk menjangkau leher rubah merah itu. Ia memeluknya erat.

"Aku pasti akan kembali setelah membunuh kakek brengsek itu." Cengiran lebar terulas di wajahnya segera setelah ia melepas pelukannya.

Rubah merah itu menatapnya. Benar-benar menatapnya untuk pertama kali. Seolah baru tersadar bahwa sebelas tahun sudah terlewati sejak pertama kali ia mendapat pelukan yang sama dari bocah pirang itu. Mata biru yang sama, dan senyum yang sama. Namun lebih dewasa dan memiliki lebih banyak percaya diri. Bocah pirang itu bukan lagi bocah. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi pemuda dewasa yang memiliki kekuatan berkali lipat dari sebelas tahun yang lalu.

 _'_ _Heh, sudah selama itu kah?'_

Kurama membalas cengiran itu dengan seringaian kecil. Sembilan ekornya bergerak ke depan dan memeluk pemuda pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan kembali sebelum kau menyelesaikan semuanya, bocah." Ucapnya ketus yang lalu melepaskan ekornya dari pemuda pirang itu.

Cengiran Naruto melebar, ia mengayunkan dua jarinya di atas dahi dan menjawab mantap.

"Aye, Sir!"

Pemuda pirang itu mengambil tas perbekalan yang sudah ia siapkan semalam, dan menggantungkannya di bahu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju keluar goa. Mengelus kepala Yuki dan Ruki untuk yang terakhir kali dan ia pun siap untuk berangkat.

"Ittekimasu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang...

Ia sudah berbeda. Hidupnya pun berubah. Dan Ia memiliki satu tujuan yang harus dipenuhi.

* * *

 **Royal Revenge – Before Story By Fro Nekota**

 **Completed**

* * *

Kaeru ka? : ayo kita pulang?

Ittekimasu! : aku berangkat!

.

.

yosh! masa lalu Naruto pun terungkap juga semuanya hahaha. part dua nya sudah selesai. Sekarang jadi pada tau kan, kenapa sikap naruto seperti itu dalam cerita Royal Revenge haha

Beteweh apa ada yang penasaran dengan masa lalu Sasuke? haha, tapi mungkin masa lalu sasuke bakal bikin kalian tambah benci sama mbah danzo kkk :"v

oke deh, terima kasih yang uda mau mampir. cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya. jangan lupa review loh~

P.S. abis ini fro apdet royal revenge, sabar yak -/\\-

.

.

* * *

 ** _Extra~_**

 ** _._**

 **Ibukota - Konoha**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap…

Jari telunjuk berkulit tan itu mengetuk-etuk tak sabaran lengan kekar yang bersidekap didepan dada bidangnya. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik berdiri menyender pada sebuah pohon besar dan rindang. Dua bola mata sapphirenya menerawang ke atas langit. Menghela napas saat matahari belum juga melambung lurus di langit tepat diatasnya.

"Lambattt…" gerutunya dengan gumaman kecil.

Pemuda pirang itu lalu menoleh ke samping, dimana sebuah istana megah nan kolosal berdiri. Berdecak saat lonceng di menara gerbang istana akhirnya berdentum juga. Gerbang istana pun dibuka, lalu satu per satu demon yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang masuk ke dalam istana. Mereka diperiksa satu-satu sebelum diantar masuk oleh penjaga menuju kantor pusat Divisi Kesatria Kerajaan Konoha, ANBU.

Pemuda itu berdecak lagi, dan menunggu. Ia menerawang ke atas langit dan mulai menghitung dalam pikirannya. Melirik lagi gerbang istana. Menghela napas lega saat semua demon yang mengantri sudah masuk ke dalam. Namun pemuda itu masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia menunggu.

Gumaman pelan terdengar dari bibir pemuda itu. "55…56…57…58…59…60!" dan ketika itulah beberapa penjaga keluar dan mulai persiapan untuk menutup gerbang istana.

"Tsk…" Pemuda pirang itu berdecih lalu mengeyahkan tubuhnya dari pohon di belakangnya. "Lama sekali sih…" gerutunya.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik resleting jaket oranye hitam-nya hingga setengah tertutup. Satu lengan ia tarik berantakan hingga siku, sedang satunya ia singkap dengan setengah-setengah. Celananya yang juga oranye ia tarik ke atas hingga terlihat culun. Kemudian mengambil sebuah kain hitam dari kantong lalu mengikatnya di kepala. Rambut pirangnya yang sudah jabrik ia acak-acak semakin berantakan.

Oranye… cek.

Ikat kepala… cek.

Baju berantakan… cek.

Tampang bodoh… cek!

"Oke!" **_PLAK_**. Pemuda pirang itu menepuk-nepuk keras kedua pipinya yang bergaris. Lalu bersiap memasang cengiran lebar dan bodoh. Dengan satu tarikan napas, ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju gerbang istana.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku masuk juga!" Teriaknya keras pada penjaga yang sedang menutup gerbang. Nyaris tipis ia berhasil masuk ke dalam gerbang. Meskipun ia harus dimarahi dan diinterogasi dulu sebelum akhirnya diijinkan masuk ke dalam. Seorang penjaga yang seharusnya mengantarnya pun meliriknya sinis dan menyuruhnya berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyusul ujian kesatria yang sedang diadakan di lapangan kerajaan.

Memasang cengiran dan mengucapkan terima kasih, pemuda pirang itu segera berlari menuju lapangan. Kedua kakinya berlari begitu lihai seolah ia sudah hapal jalan disana meskipun pemuda itu mengaku baru pertama kali datang ke istana.

Pintu gerbang menuju lapangan kerajaan itu pun akhirnya terlihat di depan mata. Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan keras dan lantang. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya sebelum pemuda itu berlari membabi buta dan mendobrak gerbang itu dengan sangat keras. **_Brak!_**

"TUNGGU!" Pemuda pirang itu berteriak sekeras mungkin Ia menarik napas cepat lalu membuangnya dengan memburu sehingga ia terlihat sedang terengah-engah. Dua bola sapphirenya dengan sangat cepat melirik ke setiap wajah di lapangan itu, dan menyeringai dalam hati saat tahu ia berhasil mendapat perhatian dari setiap pasang mata disana. Ia melirik sekilas ke atas panggung dan tersenyum datar saat melihat sang Pangeran Konoha duduk di atas singgasana.

"TUNGGU! AKU INGIN IKUT UJIAN JUGA!" Ia berteriak lagi dengan keras, menarik napas pelan seolah sedang mencoba menormalkan napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Siapa namamu bocah?!" Seorang wanita yang ia tahu bernama Tsunade membentaknya keras dari atas panggung karena keterlambatannya.

Pemuda itu berkedip bingung lalu berkata "Huh? Oh, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Hal yang paling aku sukai adalah Ramen dan Oranye!" Ia menaikan nada suaranya hingga keras dan lantang. Cengiran sangat lebar dipasang di wajahnya dan dia pun memberi hormat dua jari ke seluruh demon dihadapannya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Impianku adalah menjadi kesatria paling hebat di dunia ini!"

Yeah, itu dan menyingkirkan Danzo dari Kerajaan Konoha.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued in Royal Revenge – Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Special thanks to :**

 **damean** : iya, fro apdet lagi abis ni, sabar yak =/\= #mantuk2

 **CorvusOnyx** : hidup naru emang susah huhuhu,, yep kurama. uda liat kan di part 2 nya. disini naru uda kenal sasu ko, kan ini lanjutan flashback di chapter 13 (royal revenge) uda baca kan?

 **AprilianyArdeta** : iya huhuhu, ini dilanjut ko, meskipun lama #plak

 **Biskuit :** sankyuu ^^ ga ada, ini uda selesai, cuma flashback saja, lebih ke family sebenernya

 **Ndah D Amay :** iya dilanjut, sabar yak..

 **aicHanimout** : chapter 14 uda di apdet bulan kemarin, btw ini fro bukan midory hehe, jangan sampe ketuker ya ^^

 **veira sadewa** : ko tahu sih? pasti fans one piece juga? hahah #plakk iya emang mirip hahah, awalnya sih ga sengaja, tapi pas baca ulang ternyata emang mirip pfft. maaf yak, fro emang one piece lover, dan arc nya robin emang menyentuh banget huhuhu, itu favorit fro dah pokoknya, ternyata malah jadi kebawa disini haha #plakk

 **Lhanddvhianyynarvers , Dewi15** : iya uda dilanjut kan ini pfft

 **yassir2374** : arigatou kekeke, iya untung aja ga turun nih kemampuan nulis == #miris ini uda dilanjut kan? maaf lama menunggu #deepbow

 **306yuzu** : danzo masih nyangkut di pintu haha *lirik chapter terakhir di RR* sankyuu, itu kurama nya uda muncul

 **andiiramayana** : thanks ^^

 **dekdes** : iya naruuu ToT bukan sasuke, pas itu sasukenya masih dikurung dalam istana sama si mbah danzo

 **Aishi Ryo** : yap, benar sekali. ini lanjutan flashbacknya. kehidupan naruto saat kecil. chapter 14 uda di apdet ko, bulan lalu sih, ini aja yg telat haha #plak

 **sasUKE kim** : iya setelah pembantaian. sabar yak, chapter 14 uda apdet ko. lanjutannya abis ini, satu dua minggu lagi mungkin...

 **ShinKUrai** : review mu tak usah dibalas yak :"v kan uda dibales kemarin #plak

 **lia2754** : iya diterusin ko, asal sabar menunggu #plak

 **ulalalapapparazi** : iya makasih huhuhu

 **namikaze shou** : arigatou hehe, eh tapi jangan lupa mandi loh, ntr fro yang disalahin kalo badanmu bau :"v #plakk

 **Kim Tria** : iya sedih huhuhu, fro juga pengin nangis nulisnya hiksu, ini uda dilanjut pas ketemu kuramanya, jadi gimana? memuaskan? haha

 **airahara** : arigatouuuu ^^

ada yang belum dibalas kah? bilang aja, nanti fro tambahin, maap kalo kelewatan :)


End file.
